How to be Banished
by Sir Weston
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Berk, it spells disaster for the gang, especially Hiccup and a very jealous Astrid. But when the girl causes trouble, the kids are banished from the tribe! How will they prove their innocence? Will the 3 way cat fight ever end?
1. What Up With the New Girl?

**You know what? I love How to Train Your Dragon, (the movie and the book series) so I'm going to write a fanfiction about the movie. That makes sense, right? I think so! So I'm going to make this story up as I go along: the plot, the OCs, the plot, and anything else a fanfiction needs. Including the title! Hooray for improv! Okay, with out further ado, enjoy my crappy fanfiction!**

**NOTE: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, the movie or otherwise. Please don't sue me.**

**POVs: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and MAYBE Snotlout**

CHAPTER 1 – WHAT UP WITH THE NEW GIRL?

POV - Hiccup

On the isle of Berk, life is normal. If, of course, you define "normal" as being a Viking, constantly killing things, and riding around on dragons. Then yes, it's perfectly normal. If not, then I don't know what to call it. Abnormal? Anyway, my name is Hiccup. I am the son of the Viking tribe leader, Stoic the Vast. As his son, I'M expected to lead the tribe someday. Hooray. But it's not all bad. My dragon, Toothless is here to help. He's a Night Fury, one of the most mysterious dragons to ever live.

While most days us Vikings just go around eating things, training our dragons, and pillaging and what not, that day was special. Gobber the Belch, our dragon and pirate trainer, told the class one day that a new family had moved to the isle of Berk and that their daughter would be joining us. Our class consisted of Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid, and me and we liked it that way. Why was someone joining us?

"Sweet," Snotlout, my older cousin, said, "I hope she's cute."

Gobber screwed up his face. "Well, wait till you see her," he said, and gestured behind us. We all turned around and gasped/cried out in fear. She was cute, all right. _Way _too cute.

She was half the size of all of us, and had curly blond hair. She smiled at us with HUGE wide eyes and a wide grin. Her eyes were the size of coconuts, and a deep, deep blue. She had freckles on her cheeks, and beaver teeth. When she opened her mouth and spoke, she sounded like a three year old, just learning to talk.

"Hi!" she greeted, "My name's Hazel Coconut." Figures. "My parents just moved here to Berk. I know we're gonna get along fine!" She skipped over and stood in between Astrid and Ruffnut, who looked at each other in disgust.

"All right now," Gobber started, "Everyone call your dragon, and let's get started." My dragon, Toothless, came as soon as I whistled. He was probably waiting for me outside the ring. Next, Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder, came next, landing gently nest to her. Fishlegs's Gronckle, Horrorcow, started to fly in, but was pushed aside by Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Fireworm and Tuff and Ruff's Hideous Zippleback, Sidewinder. Hazel stared in awe as all the dragons arrived, and then turned to Gobber.

"When do I get my dragon?" she asked.

Gobber rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I don't know," he said, "Whenever your parents feel like I guess. But today, you'll ride with someone else."

_Don't say me. Don't say me. PLEASE don't say me!_ "Hiccup! You will be with young Hazel here," Gobber told me. Of course.

Hazel turned to me with her big ol' eyes. "Hiccup, huh?" she said, "I know we'll get along fine!" Pfft. Says you.

We all mounted our dragons and took off. Toothless, sensing that this girl knew nothing about dragons at all snorted as I told him to go easy. He wasn't very comfortable with new comers. Especially girls. I had no idea why.

"What's your dragon's name?" Hazel asked me, once we were in the air.

"Toothless," I told her, trying to concentrate on flying. I heard her giggle behind me. "It's because he has retractable teeth," I defended.

"You're cute," she said.

My foot accidentally kicked the harness, causing Toothless to make a sharp turn, and almost cannon into Sidewinder. The twins looked at us.

"Watch it," Tuffnut called. I waved "sorry" at them.

Astrid's POV

I glared at the pint-sized girl who had _dared _to even think about stepping between me and my boyfriend (Hiccup, if you don't know.) My hatred grew stronger when Gobber told her to ride with Hiccup, so I mounted Stormfly and made her fly close behind Toothless. When Toothless almost crashed into Tuffnut and Ruffnut, I knew it had something to do with that girl. She made him do that. Oh, she was clever.

We flew around the island awhile before coming back to the training ring. As soon as we landed, I walked over to Hiccup and stood between him and _Hazel. _"How was it?" I asked him, trying not to let the spite in my voice come out.

"Um," Hiccup quickly looked at Hazel, who tottered off to bug the twins. "She wouldn't stop pestering me," he said, "And she called me cute."

I felt my face grow hot. "Oh really," I tried not to growl.

Later, I was walking home with Stormfly, and it was dark. I heard a sound behind me and I spun around. "Who's there?" I called. The sound came closer and closer, until something bumped into my knee.

"Oh! Pardon me!" came Hazel's voice, "It's dark and I can't see anything at all. Is that you Astrid?"

I tried to calm myself. "Yes, it's me," I replied.

"Excellent!" the girl cried, "I was hoping to talk to you."

I frowned. "About what?" I wondered.

"Your friend, Hiccup," she said.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down, Astrid,_ I thought to myself, _you don't know what she's going to say._ "What about Hiccup?" I asked.

"He seemed to talk a lot about you," she said, "Are you two, you know, together?"

I felt myself blush. "Well, I think so," I replied.

I think she nodded. "Oh, okay! See you tomorrow!" Then she ran off. I think she ran into a pole, or something, as I stared in confusion. What was that about? She was planning something I just knew it. And my hatred grew stronger.

**Guess who I ship? **

**Yup, that's chapter one. Thrilling, I know. I have no idea what the second chapter is gonna be about, because, like I said, I'm making it up as I go along. But I do know it's going to start with Hiccup again. I hope y'all liked my stupid chapter and can't wait for the next stupid chapter! Remember, R&R, or I won't write.**


	2. Trial and Error

**Wow, is it tomorrow already? Time for another chapter! As you can see, I'm combining elements from the books with the movie, thus Horrorcow, Fireworm, and Stormfly come in. And yes, I totally ship Hiccup and Astrid, but that's not all I ship, wink, wink, nudge, nudge! So anyway, today we start with Hiccup, then I think I'm going to go into Toothless. Yeah, I'll do that.**

CHAPTER 2 – TRAIL AND ERROR

Hiccup's POV

We started the next day with a beautiful sunrise. Toothless had climbed up on the bed with me and progressively nudged me off. So I woke up on the floor of my room. Toothless was staring down at me from my bed.

"_Good Morning, boy,"_ he greeted. Oh, one thing. We had learned to communicate with our dragons through telepathy. Or at least I had. I had to teach the rest of the village how to do it, starting with Gobber, so he could teach many at a time.

"_Good morning, Toothless,"_ I returned. I struggled to my feet, and Toothless helped me to the kitchen. As I started making breakfast, my father, Stoic the Vast came in and sat down.

"So son," he said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Toothless took over my bad," I told him.

"That's nice," he said heartily, and started to drink his morning ale.

"I don't see what's so nice about that," I muttered, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Get that, will you son?" Stoic requested. I sighed, and walked out to the front door and opened it. At first I thought no one was there. But then I looked down.

It was Hazel. She stared at me with her HUGE eyes, and her creepy smile.

"HI!" she greeted, "How are you this morning?"

"I was fine, until you showed up," I muttered under my breath. Louder, I said, "Um, I'm just dandy. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to get some riding tips," she replied, "I am going to get my very own dragon soon, you know."

She probably wouldn't let me forget it. "Uh, okay," I replied, "Come in." She skipped past me into my house all merry like. She sat down at the table and started eating breakfast like she lived here, and Stoic didn't acknowledge her at all.

I sighed and shut the door. I walked over to the table as Toothless slurped up most of the eggs I had made. As I sat down again, there was _another_ knock on the door. Knowing my father wasn't going to get it, I got up, _again_ and answered the door. As soon as I opened the door, Astrid strode in.

"Uh, come in?" I said, shutting the door. Astrid turned to me when I turned around.

"I saw Hazel come here," she started.

"Good morning to you too," I muttered.

"What's she doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "She said she wanted flying tips. Then she came in and started eating my food." I glanced into the kitchen longingly where my breakfast used to be. "But I don't really know what she's doing here. Honestly."

That answer, thankfully, seemed to satisfy her deep-seated jealousy and territorial tendencies, so she simply came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning, chieftain," she greeted my father. Stoic, who only greeted people who greeted him first, nodded at her in greeting.

Hoping for no more interruptions, I want back to my seat, where Toothless was finishing the rest of my breakfast. _"What's with the girls?"_ he asked.

_"Your guess is as good as mine,"_ I replied. One of the problems with Toothless is, ever since we've met, he thinks he owns me, so it makes him a little territorial. It took one crazy ride through the air and a lot of complements for him to warm up to Astrid.

_"I think they've got a crush on you,"_ he continued.

_"That's ridiculous," _I said, defiantly.

_"Those two aren't the only ones, either,"_ he finished, getting down on his paws, then lying down to sleep.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked. But he refused to answer.

Toothless's POV

One of the problems with my boy is, ever since we've met, he thinks he owns me, so that tends to make him a little sensitive and stubborn. We dragons are actually very sensitive to the feelings of humans, so I can tell when a human girl has a crush on my boy. And they don't hide it very well. Of course, I don't really understand human relationships, and why they would want to hide their feelings is beyond me. When a dragon is in love, we go right out and show it.

That's why I would laugh to myself when I saw that crazy scary Hazel chick look at my boy. She so obviously had the hots for my boy, but he denied it. What a silly human.

After breakfast, Hiccup took me outside for teaching scary girl how to fly. My boy's mate, Astrid, also came along. He told me to go easy on her.

_"Of course,"_ I said to him, _"Have I ever flown rough before?"_

_"You did with Astrid,"_ he pointed out.

I stared. _"Well, you don't have to worry," _I assured him, _"Easy is my middle name. Wait, I don't have a middle name. And I'm not easy. Scratch that last part."_

Hiccup got on me and helped scary sherry Hazel up. Astrid stared as I gracefully took off into the air. Soon she became a little speck on the island. I made sure not to set the mood as I flew through the air and Hiccup told Hazel how to steer. I almost yawned at how easy my boy was making it for her. But she kept asking questions, pretending she didn't get it, and by the time we landed, it was all I could do to stop myself from squishing her.

**Later that night**

I curled up on the floor of my boy's room, settling down to sleep. Hiccup crawled into bed and blew out the lights. We lied there a very long time before Hiccup spoke. _"Did she seem like she was trying to act like she didn't know anything to you?"_ he asked.

_"Who? Scary girl?"_ I wondered, _"I'm surprised you picked up on that. She obviously didn't want you to land. She wanted to keep you up there, so she could be alone with you."_

Hiccup snorted. _"That's dumb,"_ he said.

_"Is it?"_ I challenged.

_"Yes,"_ he said, _"She just has a small crush on me. It'll pass."_

_ "I doubt it,"_ I said, yawning. I stretched out my claws, attempted to go to sleep, then got up on my boy's bed and curled up next to him. _"Good night, boy,"_ I yawned.

My boy sighed. _"Good night, Toothless,"_ he said.

**Middle of the night**

I woke up in the middle of the night, wide-awake. I felt tired, but I could not close my eyes. Weird. I turned to my boy, who was fast asleep.

_"Boy," _I whispered, _"I can't sleep, boy!"_ My boy didn't stir at all.

Deciding not to disturb him, I carefully pulled myself out of the bed and left the hut. It was very dark in the village, and dragons were sleeping everywhere. I walked over to Astrid's house where my good friend, Stormfly slept. I tapped the Deadly Nadder on the head.

_"Wake up, Stormfly,"_ I called, softly. She was awake almost immediately.

_"Toothless,"_ she greeted, _"What are you doing up?"_

_"I couldn't sleep,"_ I told her, _"My boy is troubled."_

_ "So is my girl," _she confessed, _"She's concerned about that scary girl taking her mate, your boy, but she won't admit it."_

_ "Same with my boy,"_ I said, _"For some reason he doesn't want to accept that he is a suitable mate for females of his species. Let's get the other dragons together and talk about it. Humans, they all have problems."_

We woke up Horrorcow, Fireworm, and Sidewinder, and gathered in the middle of the village. We curled up in a circle to talk.

_"My boy is always talking about how no one listens to him,"_ Horrorcow told us, yawning, _"I forget why, I wasn't really listening."_

_ "My little man is always asking my advice about picking up girls,"_ Fireworm said, _"Most notably your girl, Stormfly. As if I know how humans work. He's such a card. Just yesterday he was telling me about some crazy scheme to get her attention."_

_ "Yeah?"_ Sidewinder asked, interested, _"Tell us about it."_

_ "He said he was going to attempt peacocking," _Fireworm told him, _"You know, make himself so bizarre that Astrid would have to take notice."_

_ "Interesting," _I said, nodding at her. _"What about you, Sidewinder?"_

_ "Our little people are always fighting," _he said, _"But that's nothing new. We usually have to split them apart. And Ruffnut, the girl, seems distracted lately, but she won't tell us about it, because she's afraid we'll tell her brother."_

I was surprised they could tell their two humans apart. They looked absolutely the same to me, I couldn't even tell which one was the boy, and which was the girl. But I guess they could see some difference that I couldn't. Of course, most humans looked the same to me.

_"Stormfly and I have the same problem," _I told my dragon companions, _"They love each other but refuse to admit it. I don't know why. It's strange, really."_

_ "All humans are,"_ Horrorcow agreed, nodding.

_"And I think we can all safely agree that all our people feel threatened by that scary Hazel girl,"_ Stormfly added, _"And I don't blame them. She's creepy."_

_ "I have a feeling she's planning something,"_ I said, _"I just don't know what."_

_ "Did you see the way she was giving your boy the eye?"_ Horrorcow asked. She giggled, _"She definitely wanted to have him. No body else."_

We talked for a long time until the sun started to rise. _"Well, I think we should get back to our humans," _I told everyone, _"They might worry. And I propose we meet once a week at night, every week, to discuss our humans. Good morning everyone."_

_ "Good morning."_

**And that's that. That chapter was a lot longer than the last one, huh? Next chapter, we're going to shift to entirely new viewpoints: Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut! Yay! I'm gonna have much fun writing about them, and their conversations with their dragons. And I'm warning you right now: major plot twist! And one of my shippings! Okay, maybe two. Don't forget to read and review, otherwise I won't write. Yes, thank you.**


	3. Secret Crush

**Yay-yeah! I'm starting on chapter three, aren't I nuts? As promised, today we focus on Fishlegs and the twins, with a surprise confession at the end! Oh boy! Drama! Well, here you go, enjoy.**

CAHPTER 3 – YOU _CAN_ GET IN TROUBLE FOR HAVING A SECRET CRUSH!

Fishlegs's POV

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I like to see is the sun, shining in my face. Not a Gronkle head right in my face. Horrorcow had pressed her face right up to mine and was smiling at me (as best as a dragon could smile.)

_"Good morning, boy!"_ she greeted, _"How did you sleep last night? Good? Good! I'm going to roll around on the floor a bit, 'k?" _Then she did just that.

I sighed and got out of bed, walking out into the morning sunshine, with Horrorcow following me. _"Did you see the stars last night?"_ she asked, _"They were just lovely, weren't they? I wanted to eat them."_

_ "I'm sure you did,"_ I replied. The problem with Horrorcow was that she ate and talked A LOT. Not just a little, way too much. She was getting fat from how much she ate, and she was kind of lazy. It was a wonder she could keep herself in the air, let alone her and me.

As we went about our morning, Snotlout and Fireworm joined us. "What's up, lame-o?" he asked. Snotlout thought everyone was a lame-o.

"Hey, Snotlout," I greeted, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't sleep," he said, "I stayed up pumping iron all night."

"Yeah right," came a new voice. It was Astrid. "You say you pump iron every night. When do you get any sleep?"

"I don't need sleep," Snotlout said, trying to sound even more impressive now that Astrid was here, "Sleep is for pansies. And I never get tired."

_"Liar!"_ Horrorcow said, giggling. It was a good thing we could only understand our own dragons. Except for Hiccup. He could talk to all the dragons.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, "Come on, we're gonna be late for training." We all rushed over to the ring where the twins and Hiccup were already waiting. Toothless stood behind his master, and was licking stuff off the ground.

As we walked over to the group, Hazel came in from the opposite door. "Hi, everybody!" she greeted in that hideous two year old voice of hers. We all groaned in reply.

A few minutes later, Gobber the Belch came and started class. "Today, we are going to learn some sword fighting techniques," he began, "Some day you may find the perfect someone who hates your guts and wants to kill you, and will be your rival forever. In that case, you need to defend yourself."

"This lesson is starting off great," Hiccup muttered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"I will divide you into sparring pairs, and one of you will have to sit out every round. Hiccup, you sit out first." He looked so relived to hear that. "Okay, Snotlout and Tuffnut, you're a sparring pair, Astrid, Ruffnut, you're another. And last, but not least, Fishlegs and Hazel."

We all grabbed wooden swords and faced our opponent. "Please go easy on me," Hazel requested, with big wide eyes.

"No problem," I muttered, having no confidence in my sword skills.

_ "TEAR HER HEAD OFF!"_ Horrorcow called to me.

"Ready?" Gobber asked, "SPAR!"

Hazel immediately lunged at me, and I barely managed to dodge in time. She was quick! I tried to slash at her, but she easily parried.

"Remember," Gobber called, "There's no such thing as a cheap shot or dirty trick when it comes to fighting for your life! Get in there and tear your opponent apart!"

Hazel let out a loud screech and rushed at me. Screaming in fear, I dropped my sword and started running around the ring. I pushed past Astrid and Ruffnut, offsetting Ruffnut long enough for Astrid to jab her in the side.

"Astrid is the winner of her fight!" Gobber announced.

"That's not fair!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Life's not fair!" Gobber pointed out.

Hazel continued chasing me around the ring, waving her sword over her head like a mad woman. I tried to climb out of the ring, but Horrorcow grabbed me.

_"Come on, boy!"_ she said, _"Show her what you're made of!"_ And she tossed me back into the fray. I could swear Toothless was laughing at me.

As Tuffnut and Snotlout had an epic battle, I was basically making a fool of myself running from the homicidal girl. She screeched at the top her lungs, and leaped into the air, and landed on me, hitting me several times with her sword.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried.

"Hazel is the winner!" Gobber announced, as if it wasn't obvious.

Astrid and Hiccup tried to stop themselves from laughing, as Hazel stood victoriously on top of me, and Ruffnut glared at me with pure hatred at making her lose her bout. I had absorbed all of their attention, so no one saw the awesome battle that was going on between Snotlout and Tuffnut, or the spectacular way Snotlout struck the finishing blow.

"Snotlout is the winner!" Gobber yelled. No one took any notice, and that made Snotlout quite mad. "We will do the next round tomorrow. You know, let you recover from your humiliation."

"Way to go, Fishlegs," Ruffnut growled at me, pushing rudely past, "I would've won if it weren't for you."

"Sorry!" I called out, pathetically.

_"Yeah! Way to lose, boy!"_ Horrorcow congratulated me, _"That was so good!"_

I ignored her all the way home.

Tuffnut's POV

My annoying sister was a very angry person. Sometimes I was surprised at how fierce her temper was. On our way home, she wouldn't stop complaining about how she "almost had" Astrid before Fishlegs had pushed her. I had lost to Snotlout in a really spectacular battle of the ages that no one saw, and I wasn't that upset.

Our dragon, Sidewinder, trotted behind us as we headed home. The reason for the name was because I wanted to name him Sidebuster, and Ruffnut wanted to name him Goldwinder, so we combined the names into Sidewinder. One of the few things we could agree on.

"I can't believe that Fishlegs!" Ruffnut growled, "When I see him again, I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands! And chop off that Hazel's head with my axe!"

"You do that, sis," I replied boredly, tired of her complaining.

"And I can't stand how Hiccup just stood there and _watched!_" Oh, and one more thing. Lately she had been finding all sorts of ways to get mad at Hiccup. It was really weird. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say she had a…

Nah! She couldn't! Could she?

"Hey Ruffnut!" we heard someone calling. We turned and saw Snotlout running towards us. Snotlout had it in his head that every girl in the village, including my sister, was into him, and made it his goal to win them over. "Saw that pathetic excuse for fight between you and Astrid. Way to destroy your reputation!"

Yes, Snotlout. That was definitely the way to win my sister's affection.

Ruffnut stepped up to Snotlout and quietly and calmly looked him in the eye. "Would you care to repeat that?" she asked, "Through a fat lip and broken teeth?"

Being the oh-so-smart guy that he is, Snotlout grinned at her. "I'm just saying that even if Fishlegs hadn't shoved you, you still would've lost. Your sword skills were pretty pathetic. Even for a girl."

And then he was on the ground in a split second, unconscious, with a black eye and swollen nose. Very smart, Snotlout. Very smart. Ruffnut stomped home, without giving anyone a chance to say anything. And when I arrived home, I found that she had locked me out of the house. Again.

Ruffnut's POV

**The next day at almost the same time as the last**

"All right, today we're going to continue sparring," Gobber told us, "Because of yesterday's absolutely horrific display, Fishlegs will be sitting out today."

"Good," I muttered under my breath, "Then he can't get in the way again." I looked over to where Fishlegs stared at the ground, refusing to look at me.

"Today we'll mix it up a bit," Gobber continued, "It'll be a three way match. Snotlout, Astrid, and Hazel, you'll fight each other. Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, you'll be the other match. To avoid any hectic disasters like yesterday, the bouts will be separate. Hiccup and the twins go first."

Looking nervous, Hiccup fallowed my stupid brother and me out into the middle of the ring. Gobber handed each of us a wooden sword and stood back. "All right, I want a good fight," he said, "So if ye were thinking of using cheap shots and dirty tricks, that'd be great!"

"Ready? SPAR!"

As soon as Gobber told us to start, I swung around and whacked my brother hard in the stomach with my sword. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Tuffnut! You're out!" Gobber called, "And if this was a real fight, you'd be so dead!"

I turned to Hiccup, rage burning in my eyes as one thought came to me.

He was going down.

I rushed him with pure fury, and he barely dodged, lashing out with his own sword. We carried on like this, attacking and dodging and parrying. Finally, I gave a good thrust that sent his sword flying from his hand, and I knocked him down. I placed my boot on his chest and my sword to his throat.

"If this was a real fight," I growled, "You'd be so dead!"

"Good job, Ruffnut," Gobber said, picking me up off my feet by the back of my jacket, "You're the winner. Congratulations."

He sat me down next to my idiot brother, and then helped Hiccup to his feet. He wobbled over on unsteady legs to stand next to Fishlegs. Then he turned to the three who had not fought yet. They stood to attention.

"All right you three," Gobber said, "Your turn."

I didn't really watch the fight. I was too busy glaring at Hiccup as he talked to Fishlegs. Tuffnut sat next to me, rubbing his stomach right where I had slashed him. We didn't speak through the whole fight. Astrid won. And that bugged me.

**Later that night**

I sat in my room, sharpening my axe, when my annoying brother came in followed by Sidewinder. _"Hello, small human girl," _Sidewinder greeted, _"What ails you?"_

_ "That's none of your business,"_ I growled.

"You want to talk about what ever the heck it is that happened today?" Tuffnut wondered.

"No," I replied simply.

Very carefully, my brother inched across the room, and making sure I wouldn't attack him, sat down next to me. We sat there in awkward silence, Tuffnut not quite sure what to say to try to comfort me. He wasn't very good with words. At all.

"Boy troubles?" he asked.

"No!" I immediately snapped, trying to stop myself from growing red, "I just wanted to make sure no one thought I was pathetic, that's all. Especially stupid Snotlout."

"Oh, is that why you swung at me so hard?" he wondered, "That's good, I thought it was something else."

I looked at him, curiously. "What did you think it was?" I just had to know.

"Well, I thought, very briefly, I might add, that you had a crush on Hiccup, and you were trying to cover it up by being nasty to him." He told me.

I felt my face grow hot and drain of color. "Well, that's ridiculous," I said, "That would never happen. But, uh, thanks for cheering me up, bro. Looks like you're good with words after all. Good night!"

And I shoved him out of my room. That was close, I thought. Did he find that suspicious? No, I don't think so. I think he believed me.

Stupid brother. He had hit the nail right on the head. He didn't know how close he had been to the truth. And yet, so far from it.

I didn't have a crush on Hiccup. I was deeply in love with him.

**Yeah, bet you weren't expecting that, were you? This adds a whole new twist to the story! How will Ruffnut's love of Hiccup get in the way of his relationship with Astrid? Did Tuffnut really believe Ruffnut? Does Sidewinder know, and will he tell the other dragons? How long will it be before Hazel finds out all this juicy info and exploit it to try to win over Hiccup? Why the heck am I asking you all these questions? I'm the author! I know, and you don't! So don't forget to R&R! Or else!**


	4. Journey to Nuthead Isle

**Whoa, this is crazy. I am updating really fast! Faster than all my other fan fictions, but this one promises to be really long. So yeah. Now we have Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut today, as Hiccup attempts to explain Ruffnut's behavior. Enjoy!**

**P.S. By the way, did anyone notice that Hiccup only spoke once in that last chapter? Crazy, huh?**

CHAPTER 4 – JOURNEY TO NUTHEAD ISLE

Hiccup's POV

I didn't have any big excuses to try to explain Ruffnut's hostile behavior. She was probably just upset about losing to Astrid, and wanted to prove that she could fight. Nothing to it. No need to worry.

Toothless had other ideas.

_"I think she's secretly plotting against you," _he told me, _"You heard what the guy with the mustache said. You may find the perfect someone who wants to kill you. Perhaps you've already found her."_

_ "Whatever, Toothless," _I muttered.

_ "Oh! Oh!"_ he exclaimed, coming up with something better, _"Maybe she and her clone are secretly plotting to over throw you and your scary father and take over the tribe! No, no, no, wait! She secretly has a crush on you!"_

_ "That one actually seems the least likely," _I told him, laughing.

Toothless shrugged. _"Whatever you say, boy,"_ he said.

The day was bright and inviting, warm and calm. The perfect day for relaxing. Toothless fallowed me out of the house and into the sun. I could see my father in the distance, commanding others with a loud voice. I led Toothless away towards the forest for some training.

Toothless loved the woods, as it had lots of sights and sounds and smells. It was also where we first met. I sat down on a boulder as Toothless stalked a helpless creature. As I watched him, I suddenly became aware that someone, or something, was watching me. I turned around to see who it was, but I didn't see anything. I shrugged. Probably nothing.

When I turned back to Toothless, there was Hazel, right in my face. I was so startled; I fell off the boulder with a yell.

_"Oh yeah, that Hazel chick is here,"_ Toothless told me, casually.

"Hi!" Hazel exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um, I come out here with Toothless sometimes," I answered, "So I can have some peace and alone time." I empathized these last words, but Hazel just stared at me.

"Isn't it pretty up here?" she asked, getting up on the boulder, "Just beautiful!"

"I guess," I muttered, not knowing what she was getting at.

"I could stay up here all day!" she sighed, "Couldn't you?"

"I really don't know," I replied, "But I'm leaving now. Come on, Toothless."

Toothless got up from where he was rolling in the grass and fallowed me back down to the village, as Hazel sat on the boulder and stared. What a freak.

When we got back to the village, my father strode up to me. "Ah, Hiccup," he said, "I need you and your little friends to do me a favor."

"Anything," I replied.

"You know our neighbor island?"

"The Isle of Nutheads?"

"That's the one. I need you and the other kids to go get something for me from the Nuthead chief," Stoic explained, "Here's a letter explaining it to him." He handed me a rather large rolled up scroll. I carefully set it in my bag.

"Isn't the Nutheads Isle really dangerous?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Stoic replied, "If you guys take your dragons, not all of you will die."

That inspired a lot of confidence.

**Several Hours Later**

"What the heck are we doing again?" Snotlout asked for the millionth time as we flew to the Isle of Nutheads.

"We're going to get something from the chief," I told him for the millionth time. All the Viking students were with me on this quest. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, and, of course, Hazel. She clung to me, and had refused to ride with anyone else, despite my protest. Astrid and Stormfly flew close by, waiting to bash Hazel off of Toothless at a moment's notice. And because I had a lot of time with the girl (and because she wouldn't stop talking) I learned many things about her.

For one, her parents were filthy rich. They could do nearly anything they wanted and get away with it. Money and power was everything to them, (which made me wonder why they would take any notice of a pathetic island like Berk.) She also had a brother and two cousins, but I didn't really pay attention to their names or what they were like.

Eventually we could see the Isle of Nutheads in the distance. It was a large and imposing island, rich with dangerous jungles, lots of snakes and reptiles, oh, and the really mean and stupid Nuthead tribe.

Since the jungles were so huge, we couldn't find the Nuthead village from above. We circled the islands a few times before landing. Instead of telling our dragons to wait like we would normally do, we had them keep close by us for protection. Who knew what kind of danger lurked in a Nuthead jungle?

"Nutheads don't scare me," Snotlout proclaimed, "I could take on ten of them all at once. With nothing but my bare hands."

"That's great," Astrid hissed, "I wouldn't advise you to tell them that, though."

"Nutheads are really dangerous," Fishlegs told us, "Even a new born can kill a mid sized dragon with its bare hands. And they're trained at birth to shun all other Viking tribes. They're really full of themselves."

"Oh, I bet they're not that bad," Hazel defended casually.

"Well obviously you've never met one," Fishlegs said, shivering.

"Have you ever met one?" Tuffnut asked.

"No," Fishlegs confessed, "And I never wanted to. I hear they enslave dragons and use them to do all their chores and work."

Toothless growled at that. "Don't worry, buddy," I told him, "I won't let them get you." Strong words coming from such a weak voice.

Astrid's POV

It started to get dark as we wondered the Nuthead Jungle, and our spirits started to sink. If we didn't find the village soon, it would be completely dark, and at the mercy of whatever creatures roamed the island. Had it never occurred to Stoic to give us a map, or anything? Did he think we were going to just come upon the village?

It didn't help that Snotlout and Fishlegs wouldn't shut up, the former insisting he could take on the entire tribe with one arm tied behind his back, and the latter telling us all the rumors about the Nutheads he had heard. Hiccup was in the lead of the group, sitting on Toothless to get a better view, and to stop Hazel from touching him. I walked beside Ruffnut, while Tuffnut strode along side Snotlout, rolling his eyes, and ignoring everything he said. The dragons surrounded our party, to make sure nothing attacked us.

_"I think we're lost,"_ Stormfly said to me, letting out a little ember to light the path.

_"You think?"_ I growled in reply.

Once or twice I thought I saw yellow eyes glaring at us from the dense trees, but I would blink and they would be gone. Now this place was playing tricks on me. Great.

Suddenly, I heard a bush rustle. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked, stopping.

"I heard it," Fishlegs replied, nervously.

"What do you think it was?" asked Tuffnut.

"It's probably just a stupid Nuthead," Snotlout sneered. He turned to where the sound had come from. "Come on, you cowards! Show yourselves!"

There was more rustling and finally what looked like three large branches stepped out from the bushes. It took me a moment to realize that they were Nutheads. Snotlout swallowed nervously. He hadn't actually expected his challenge to be met.

"Well, well, well," the first Nuthead sneered, "What do we have here? A group of intruders? How interesting!"

"Yes," agreed the second Nuthead, "Very interesting indeed."

"Whatever shall we do with them?" the third Nuthead wondered.

Hiccup stepped forward. "Um, we come from Berk," he started, "My father, Stoic the Vast, and chief of the tribe wanted us to deliver something to your chief."

I held my breath as the three looked at each other. What would they do? Finally, the first Nuthead stepped forward. "Fine," he said, "We'll take you to our village. Fallow us."

I let my breath flow as I fallowed the Nutheads and the rest of my friends through the jungle. The Nutheads held torches and in the torchlight, I could see them glaring at Ruffnut and me. Fishlegs had failed to mention one important detail about Nutheads. They despised women. The men did all the work, and the women were expected to stay inside and not be seen or heard. They're not allowed to speak at all. I would hate to be a Nuthead girl.

Not only that, they despised women from other tribes, too. They thought that Viking tribes who let their women roam free and speak freely were crazy barbarians, and were to be shunned. So it was no wonder they glared so hatefully. I pressed close to Ruffnut, just in case.

They led us deep into the thick jungle, until finally we could see smoke coming from huts and bonfires in the distance. The Nutheads turned to us.

"Now, normally, if we weren't with you, you'd be treated as trespassers and your dragons would be enslaved, and your girlfriends would not be allowed in," explained the first Nuthead.

"Girlfriends?" I muttered under my breath.

"But," the Nuthead continued, "Since you are technically being invited in, none of this applies to you. For now." Then the three turned and lunged through the trees. We all looked at each other before fallowing them.

The Nuthead village was so huge, it made me wonder why we couldn't see it from the sky. Tall hut rose high, nearly touching the tops of the trees. A huge bonfire was right in the middle of the village, where many Nutheads danced around it. Sitting near the biggest house, was a huge and grotesque Nuthead, which I assumed to be the chief.

As we entered the village, and the three that brought us here led us towards Chief Nuthead, the rest of the tribe turned and gasped at the sight of Ruffnut and me. Some looked greedily at our dragons, which were close behind us. Some glared and spat at us. One Nuthead muttered to another as we walked by, "What are those two _girls_ doing here?"

_Yes, yes, I know you don't like us,_ I thought, spitefully.

Finally, we stood before the chief, who glared down at us. "Who are these little barbarians?" he barked, "Those who let their dragons and _women_ roam free?"

I nudged Hiccup forward to speak. "Um, we come from the Hooligan Tribe on Berk," he explained, "I am the son of Chief Stoic the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. My father sent us."

The chief nodded, a little more calm, now that he knew who we are. "I am the Chief of the Nuthead tribe," he told us, "Chief Sally."

I heard Snotlout snort in a painful stifled laugh. Thankfully Chief Sally didn't notice.

"Why has Stoic sent you?" he asked, "What does he want of me?"

Hiccup quickly reached into his pack and brought out the scroll his father had given him. Silently, he handed it to Sally. He immediately ripped it open and read it. As he read _very slowly_, I could feel the rest of the tribe pressing up behind us. At one point I think one of them touched my shoulder. Disgusting.

Finally Sally made a noise. "Hmm," he said, "All right. Do you kids have any questions for me about my tribe?"

"I have a question," Snotlout said, stepping forward, "Regarding the whole Sally thing."

"My father was named Sally, my father before him was named Sally, his father before him was named Sally, the father before him was named Bill," Sally explained with a growl.

Snotlout stared. "Okay," he muttered.

"Good," Sally replied, nodding, "Get these children out of here. But before you go, I must warn you," he leaned forward as far as he could, "Next time I might not be in a very good mood to receive visitors, especially small ones. You've been warned."

"We're not that small," I heard Tuffnut mutter as we were led away by the same three Nutheads who brought us here. As we walked past the tribe, my spine tingled at the feel of Nuthead hands that were touching the back of my neck and legs.

Apparently Fishlegs also forgot to mention that Nutheads were pervs.

Tuffnut's POV

As soon as we were out of the village, we mounted our dragons and flew off. Ruffnut didn't say anything, but I could tell she was creeped out by the Nutheads, (or Nutjobs, as I called them) touching her. In fact, it was at that moment that I realized that she had not said anything at all. Not even to make a snide remark about the tribe. Weird.

_"What an unpleasant group of people,"_ Sidewinder noted, casually.

_"Tell me about it,"_ I growled, _"Did you see the Chief? I almost mistook him for a whale, he was so huge! A beached whale!"_

It was night time by the time we got out of there, but we didn't want to stop until we were safely home. In the dark, I could barely make out the figures of Astrid and Stormfly flying close to Hiccup and Toothless, who once again had Hazel on his back. Fishlegs and Horrorcow had fallen behind a little, and Snotlout and Fireworm were in the lead.

I looked at my sister, who I could barely see in the darkness. She looked solemn and she was frowning. I wondered what was wrong. We were gonna have to have another talk when we got home.

Eventually we could see Berk in the distance, and we all sighed in relief. Home at last! What a nightmare that was! When we landed, Stoic was waiting for us. He hugged Hiccup in a huge bear hug.

"How'd it go?" he asked, "Did you deliver the letter?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Good!" Stoic roared, "And I see that none of you are dead! That's good news! Now, off to your homes with the lot of ya!"

We all raced off to our homes, bidding each other good night.

**That night**

I silently knocked on Ruffnut's door, very silently, as to not give her the impression that it was urgent if she was doing something. The tone of her voice when she answered shocked me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she hollered at me. I nearly fell over.

"Um, are you okay?" I wondered, "You were really quiet today, and looked really upset. I mean REALLY upset! Is anything wrong?"

I waited for a reply. As I pressed my ear to the door, it suddenly opened and I fell to the floor. Ruffnut glared at me, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. She waited until I got up to clonk me over the head.

"Ow!" I shouted, "What was that for?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" she growled, "You never cared what was going on with me before! Why start now?"

"You're my sister," I pointed out, "I care about you and I love you."

She looked at me. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Like I said, you're my sister. I pretty much gotta love you." That earned me another clonk on the head.

Grumbling, she strode over to her bed and sat down. I cautiously fallowed her, hoping she wouldn't hit me again. One more hit on the head, and I might lose my memory, or something. As we always do when she's having an "episode," we sat there awkwardly on the bed.

"Um, there, there," I said, patting her gently on the shoulder. I paused. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," she replied, "I'm good."

"Good," I sighed, "There, there was really all I had." I headed towards the door. "Good night, whiner," I said.

"Good night, stupid," she replied.

**Later That Night**

That night I lay awake, thinking. If the world really was flat, and the edge is just a giant waterfall, where does the water come from? And where does it go? What's on the other side of the world? Nothing? Totally weird.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the front door. "Can you get that?" I called to Ruffnut on the other side of the wall.

"No!" she called back.

Sighing, I got up and went to answer it. I was about half way to the door when Snotlout burst in. "Dude, you gotta see this!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, come in?" I said, confused. Shutting the door, I turned to him. "What do I have to see?" I wondered.

He held up several pieces of papers. "I was walking past Hiccup's house when I saw these pieces of paper laying all over the ground in front of his house!"

"So?" I asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"So, read these!" He handed me a whole bunch of the papers. I unwrinkled one and read it.

_ Dear Hiccup, You're the greatest, love Hazel._

_ Dear Hiccup, I think you're really cool, love Hazel._

_ Dear Hiccup, I love you, love Hazel._

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Can you believe it?" Snotlout asked.

"I know," I replied, "Hazel is a really good speller!"

Snotlout stared at me. "Not that!" he growled, "The notes, stupid! The notes!"

"Those are pretty cool, too," I said. "What are you going to do with them?"

Snotlout smiled mischievously. "I know exactly what to do with them," he said, laughing this really crazy laugh.

**Oh my Gosh! What is Snotlout planning? How is this going to effect things? And did Ruffnut hear all of that? The walls are thin, you know! Look forward to next chapter when the cats finally break loose! Hurrah! And this is not the last we'll see of Chief Sally and the Nuthead tribe. They'll be back, and the kids won't be welcome! But that's way later. For now, R&R!**


	5. All for One, and Once and For All

**These chapters are getting really long! How about that? Anyway, all Hell breaks loose today as tensions reach an all time high. Hooray for cat fights! And by the end, Tuffnut has to keep a secret for Ruffnut! Which he's really bad at! I'm not telling you who the viewpoints are of this chapter, so it can remain a surprise! Ready, set, read!**

CHAPTER 5 – ALL FOR ONE AND ONCE AND FOR ALL

Astrid's POV

If I had known of the day's events before hand, I would've stayed in bed. When I woke up and went outside, the first thing I saw was Hazel. She was skipping towards me, all merry like. Ugh. What did she want?

"Hi, Astrid!" she greeted, "How are you today? Wasn't yesterday fun? Those Nutheads were hilarious!"

"Yes, because being touched by a thousand dirty hands is really fun," I growled.

"So you agree with me?" she said, excitedly.

There was something seriously messed up with this chick.

As I walked down to the village, Hazel fallowed me. "Guess what," she said, "I'm getting my dragon today!"

"Good for you," I muttered.

"It will be a cool dragon too," Hazel continued, "With lots of spines, and really colorful! _That_ will make Hiccup love me!"

I stopped. "What did you say?" I asked, my voice lowering.

"I was just saying how awesome my dragon is," she replied, "I'm excited."

"Oh," I said, blinking. I continued on my way, hoping to leave her there. I saw Ruffnut coming out of her house, so I strode on down to her.

She looked kind of upset about something. But then again, she always did these days. I waved at her as I approached her. She sidled up to me. "My brother has a secret," she hissed to me.

That immediately got my attention. "Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

"He and Snotlout are planning some prank, or something," she said, "Snotlout found these notes in front of Hiccup's house and- here, I'll just show you."

She led me into the house and over to her brother's room. I stopped. "You go into your brother's room?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," she replied, "All the time. I like to steal his stuff. It's not as bad as you may think. His room is actually cleaner than mine."

I stared at her, then shrugged. "All right," I said, "Lead on."

She nodded and opened the door. I don't know what she was talking about when she said Tuffnut's room was _clean._ Clothes and weapons lay everywhere, and his bed was covered in paper and other junk. It was a wonder he could live in this junkyard. And if his room was this bad, I dreaded to think of what Ruffnut's room looked like.

She strode over to the bed, picked up an armful of papers and handed them to me. I read some of them and was horrified. They were all love notes. From Hazel to Hiccup. _All of them. _I looked at Ruffnut.

"Wow," I said, "This is one messed up chick. I knew she was weird, but now she also has a crush on Hiccup?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Ruffnut asked, somewhat darkly.

I knew exactly what I was going to do about it. I stormed out of the house and stomped over to Hazel to confront her, Ruffnut following me. The girl was sitting on a rock, picking the petals off of a flower when I came up to her. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Astrid," she greeted pleasantly, "Hello Ruff. What can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that," I growled, "You can drop the act now. What's with those love letters to Hiccup, when you know he's already taken?"

Hazel looked around to make sure no one was listening, then her face turned very dark and sinister. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed, "But I don't recall anything of the sort. And before you go spitting venom at me, perhaps you should look to your own friend." She eyed Ruffnut, who was slowly inching away. I turned to her, confused.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Er, I haven't the slightest…" she began, but Hazel cut her off.

"Her brother is not the only one who's bad at holding onto secrets," she hissed, "Just look at the signs. There are more than two people here who want Hiccup all to themselves. Isn't that right?"

"Is that so?" I muttered, suddenly feeling betrayed.

"Look, Astrid, it's not what you think," Ruffnut began.

"You two don't deserve him," Hazel interrupted, "He's way too good for either of you. Me, on the other hand."

That was the final straw. I lunged at the girl, pulled her off the rock and then careened backwards into Ruffnut, and we all fell down in a heap. And then the fists and the fur started flying in an all out war. Biting, scratching, and hair pulling, there were no rules in this fight. I didn't even care that Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and all the dragons had come over to watch. Hiccup and Fishlegs stared in pure horror, while Tuffnut and Snotlout were egging us on. But still, we ignored them as we tried to kill each other out of pure hatred.

Finally, not being able to take anymore, Hiccup stepped in, and pulled me off of Ruffnut, and then pried Hazel off of my leg. He held onto me, while Tuffnut kept his sister restrained. The three of us glared at each other, our hostility not yet spent. Snotlout moaned.

"Hiccup!" he drawled, "You _never_ break up a girl fight!"

Hiccup ignored him. "What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I snapped, "It's none of your business."

I shook myself free and stormed home. Ruffnut and Hazel did the same. Another thing that they copied from me. I would make sure that Hiccup would stay mine, and if I could help it, he'd never know of their crushes on him.

Ruffnut's POV

After the fight, I stormed home and slammed the door behind me. That Astrid! She didn't even give me the chance to explain! Some friend! Yes, I was in love with Hiccup, but I was perfectly fine staying in the shadows and taking my frustrations out on Tuffnut. Well, not anymore. Hiccup would be mine, I swore it on my brother's grave.

I sat in my room, trying to wash dirt off my face when my meddling brother came in. He picked his way across the room over to me, with Sidewinder squeezing in (and then getting stuck in the door frame) behind him.

"Hey, sis," he said, "What just happened out there? Did Hazel finally get beneath your skin, or something?"

"You could say that," I muttered.

_"Boy troubles?"_ Sidewinder wondered.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I growled, irritably. Tuffnut and Sidewinder stared at me. They were seeing straight through my façade, and I couldn't hide it any longer. I let out a deep sigh.

"Fine," I said, "I haven't been completely honest."

"Well I already know that," Tuffnut said, "But uh, what about?"

I sighed again, taking a deep breath. "Im minn love wit Hiccup," I muttered.

_ "What?"_ Sidewinder asked, leaning forward.

"I'm in love with Hiccup!" I nearly shouted, "Yes, I admit it! I am in love with the boy, and have been for quite a while now! Happy?"

_"Aww!" _Sidewinder sighed, who always found human love cute, as he told me once.

"You are?" Tuffnut asked, completely surprised, "Uh, I mean, you are! Of course! I already had a feeling about that. Is that what the fight was about?"

I nodded. "And you can't tell anyone," I told him, sternly.

He stopped and stared at me. "Wait," he said, "You mean, you want me to keep a secret?" I nodded again. "Oh, Ruffnut, I wish you had told me that _before_ you said anything else! You know how bad I am with secrets!"

I knew. Nearly everyone in the village knew. Once Snotlout had told him an embarrassing secret, and within an hour everyone knew about it. Snotlout never told him another secret. But he was especially bad at keeping _my_ secrets. Somehow Snotlout always found out, and then he would use it to black mail me. It was really annoying.

But it was too late. I had already said, and he would have to share my burden. Tuffnut groaned inwardly.

"Besides," he said, "I'm not aware of any social contract that says I have to keep your secret."

"Uh, how about the fact that you're my brother?" I reminded him.

He stared at me. "Dang it," he muttered, "Fine. I'll keep your secret. But I won't like it!"

I gave him a little hug. "Thanks, bro!" I exclaimed. He started out the door then turned to me again.

"You'd better love me for this," he hissed. I gave him a quick little kiss on the cheek before I shut the door. "Not that kind of love!" he shouted to me. As he walked off, I heard him muttering, "Before this is over I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy! Look at my eye twitching!"

**I think I'll end the chapter there. Wow, this one was a lot shorter than the last one, huh? Next chapter we'll have Toothless, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. We'll get to see Tuffnut's stress of holding onto his sister's secret, and learn Snotlout's way of unraveling him, because Snotlout is a jerk!**

**I just realized something. A lot of this has to do with Tuffnut. Oh well, I like him. And don't worry, we'll also see what Snotlout was planning from the last chapter, so have that to look forward to! It has a lot to do with trickery and black mail! Hooray for black mail! Remember, read and review! It's the only thing I have! (But not really.)**


	6. And Then Came the Storm

**I know what you're all wanting. A bigger catfight. Don't worry, there will be one later, as well as an all out brawl. But that's later. Today we look at the second dragon meeting, how Snotlout usually figures out all of Tuffnut's secrets that he's keeping, and whatever the heck it is Fishlegs is doing. I did mention that I'm making this up as I go along, right? Anyway, here you go.**

CHAPTER 6 – AND THEN CAME THE STORM

Toothless's POV

That night, everything was quite as I snuck out of Hiccup's house. The other dragons were waiting for me in the center of the village, talking quietly. I lumbered up to them in an important kind of way.

_"Is everyone here?" _I asked my fellow dragons.

_"Nearly,"_ Horrorcow said, _"Sidewinder isn't here yet."_

_ "Well, where is he?" _I wondered, looking around.

_"Right here!"_ a voice called. We all looked towards the twin's house and saw the double-headed dragon lumbering towards us. As soon as he reached us, he sat down. _"We have a problem,"_ one head announced.

_"A problem with one of our little people,"_ the other one added.

_"You'll have to be more specific,"_ Fireworm said, boredly.

_"Our little girl person," _Sidewinder explained, _"She is in love."_

_ "Aww!" _Stormfly sighed. _"That's not a problem! It's cute!"_

_ "With Hiccup,"_ Sidewinder finished.

_"That's a problem," _Stormfly said, _"No wonder why my girl was upset today. I had no idea what that fight was about, and she refused to tell me. What a sad person."_

_ "Agreed," _I replied, _"But that's not the only thing. Something has to be done about Scary Sherry Hazel, and her giant eyes, and her huge obvious crush on my boy. Did you know he still doesn't believe that she has 'the hots' for him?"_

_ "Charming,"_ Fireworm yawned, _"What shall we do about it, if anything?"_ Fireworm was very apathetic when it came to others.

I thought for a moment. _"Well, who's to say we can't be match makers?"_ I asked, grinning, _"Helping the little humans with their problems?"_

The other dragons looked very interested at that. _"What did you have in mind?"_ Horrorcow inquired, curiously. I grinned mischievously.

Tuffnut's POV

I had no idea how I was going to keep Ruffnut's secret. It was always difficult for me, and the bigger the secret, the harder it was for me to keep it. And this one topped all the others. And Snotlout was going to be all over me like a lion on his prey.

I was in the dining hall enjoying lunch when Snotlout strode over to me and sat down. He waited until I took a big chug of cider before asking, "So, Tuffnut. What's the secret this time?"

I nearly choked as cider spurt out of my mouth, and clogged my throat. How did he do that? How did always immediately know when I was keeping a secret? I let myself catch my breath before I answered him.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

"Come on!" Snotlout exclaimed, heartily, and slapping me on the back, "You can tell me! I'm your best friend, ain't I?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "But she's my sister!" And as soon as the words left my lips, I gasped and covered my mouth. Crap. Why did I say that?

"Oh, so it's your sister's secret?" Snotlout said, looking thoughtful.

"Did I say that?" I wondered.

"Yup!" replied Snotlout, proudly, "Quick, tell me what it is so I can black mail her into going on a date with me. I was looking for something to do Friday night."

I swallowed. "No," I said firmly, "I'm not telling you. Not this time."

And to some amazement, Snotlout shrugged. "Fine," he said, "You're right. I'm sure it's no big deal anyway. I'm sure whatever it is, it's one of the most boring secrets anyone has ever had." Then he got up and stalked away.

I stared after him. Another tactic to try to get me to spill the secret. Making it seem like it's not a big deal so I would blurt out what it was to prove him wrong. A classic.

"I hate it when you do that to me!" I shouted after him.

**Another beautiful day of pirate training**

Gobber had us lined up at the edge of a cliff, staring out to sea. Once again it looked like he was going to put our lives at risk for some stupid training exercise.

"All right Vikings," he said, "Today you're going to learn how to jump off a thousand foot tall cliff into the ocean."

"Yes, because we're going to need to do this so many times in our lives," Hiccup muttered next to me.

"The key is to make sure you are as straight as possible when you hit the water, as to not make a big splash, and so you won't splatter all over the water." Gobber told us.

"It just keeps getting better and better," Fishlegs grumbled.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah," I said, stepping forward, "When are we ever going to use this?"

Gobber stared at me. "Um… who wants to go first?" he asked, ignoring my question.

Astrid stepped forward before anyone else could offer. "I'll go first," she said.

She approached the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water below her. I glanced at my sister and she looked like she was barely restraining herself from pushing Astrid off. The girl stood at the edge of the cliff, spread her arms, and then dived off. We all gasped and ran to the edge to watch. She made a perfect dive into the water. Most of us cheered.

"Okay," Gobber said, "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go next," Snotlout volunteered, "I'm a pro at this."

"You're also a pro at bragging," Hiccup muttered to the rest of us.

Snotlout walked to the edge, and spread his arms in a similar fashion to Astrid. The he jumped off, trying to look cool while doing so. We could hear him screaming all the way down.

Fishlegs's POV

One by one we all suicidally jumped off the cliff into the ocean. After Snotlout, Tuffnut then Ruffnut jumped, then Hazel. Then it was only Hiccup and me. "See you at the bottom," he said to me, before lunging off.

Then I stood alone with Gobber. I gulped. "Isn't there anyway I can get out of doing this?" I asked him.

"Nope!" Gobber replied, happily, "Everyone else did it! You can too!"

This would normally be one of those scenarios that mothers scold their children with saying "If all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you?" Apparently, the answer is yes.

Mustering up all the courage I had, I ran at the cliff, yelling at the top of my lungs. Then I tripped and fell off, screaming all one thousand feet down. The others stared in horror as I plunged towards them like a meteor. I hit the surface hard, and caused a title wave to drown all of my friends. We all came to the surface, gasping and spluttering.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gobber laughed, flying down on the back of his dragon, the Boneknapper that he had cleverly named Bones. "Good job, kids! Now dry off and get back to the cliff! We're not done yet!"

We all groaned as we swam to shore. The chilly air made us all the more cold as we got out of the water. Towels were laying in the sand for us, and we tried to dry ourselves off as best we could. It didn't help at all. Then we trudged back up the mountain.

Suddenly, we heard a shout from the village. "FIRE!" they screamed, "Fire in the village!"

We all turned to see. We could clearly see the village from here, and a huge roaring flame had engulfed one of the houses. The twins gasped.

"That's our house!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Then he and Ruffnut ran down the mountain towards the village. With a quick glance at each other, the rest of us followed suite.

Sidewinder was at the bottom of the mountain, waiting for the twins. They got on the two necks, and the dragon took off, scooping up massive amounts of dirt in his claws to put out the fire. Many other dragons were already doing the same. By the time the rest of us reached the bottom, the fire had already gone down considerably. Toothless arrived and put out the rest of it with a beat of his mighty wings.

"How did this happen?" Stoic roared. No one could answer him.

As soon as the fire was out, the twins and their parents ran inside to check out the damage. Perhaps out of rare concern, Snotlout followed Tuffnut. Hiccup, Astrid, and I also followed them in, while Hazel stood outside, looking completely unconcerned.

It was horrible. The roof had completely caved in, exposing the damage. Nothing was left unburned. This had been a truly terrible fire. Tuffnut and Ruffnut immediately headed towards their rooms, to see if anything could be salvaged. Snotlout, Hiccup, and I followed Tuffnut, while Astrid went with Ruffnut.

A giant hole had been burned in the wall between their rooms, and Tuffnut's bed was nothing more than stubble. The ground was littered with burnt up paper, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snotlout bent and pick one up, shoving it in his pocket. There was absolutely nothing recognizable at all.

Tuffnut stared in horror. I'm sure Ruffnut's room wasn't much better, by what I could see from the hole in the wall. I put a hand on Tuffnut's shoulder.

"Dude, I'm sorry." I said.

"Where are we going to live?" I heard Ruffnut moaned. No one noticed Hazel, grinning to herself devilishly.

**What happened? How did the fire start? Where will the twins and their parents stay? Did I mention I'm making this all up as I type it? R&R, or you'll never find out!**


	7. Don't You Hate It When That Happens?

**When we last left the group, Ruff and Tuff's house had mysteriously burned to the ground, and they were wondering where they were going to stay. Today, we find out where. It will be in the viewpoints of Hiccup, Ruffnut, and a short part with Snotlout at the end. He's finally going to do something! Hooray! Things are gonna get really uncomfortable as you'll soon find out. So enjoy this crappy fan fiction that for some reason you all seem to enjoy.**

CHAPTER 7 – DON'T YOU HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS?

Hiccup's POV

We had to gently lead the twins away from the burnt out hallow of their former home. They stared at the ground in sadness as Sidewinder wrapped his tail around them. Their parents were just as depressed. Stoic patted them on the shoulders.

"Where are we going to live?" Ruffnut asked, sadly.

Her mother patted her on the head. "I don't know," she replied, "Stoic?" She looked to my father, hoping he would have an idea. He let out a hearty laugh.

"You can come stay with Hiccup and me!" he said with a great smile.

"Say what?" Ruff, Tuff, and I all asked at the same time.

"Are you sure it's no trouble, Stoic?" their father wondered.

"No trouble at all, right Hiccup?" I opened my mouth to reply. "Besides," Stoic continued, without letting me answer, "A chief always looks after his people. Especially when they're such good friends. Right, son?"

Well, I wouldn't _really _consider Ruffnut and Tuffnut as my "good" friends. We were definitely friends, for sure, but the word "good" was kind of stretching it. But I didn't say that out loud, because I knew I couldn't win. So I simply nodded.

"So it's settled," Stoic said, "You're staying with us until your house can be rebuilt. Hiccup, go get the mattresses."

I groaned. "Can't you get them?" I moaned. We kept extra mattresses in our attic in case of visitors, and they were really heavy. They almost crushed me once.

Toothless nudged me. _"Don't worry, boy,"_ he said, _"I'll help you."_

So Ruff, Tuff, Toothless, and I all headed towards my house while Stoic started investigating what started the fire. As we walked, I could hear the twins whispering ferociously to each other. I strained to hear what they were saying, but to no avail.

When we got to my house, Toothless helped me pull the attic door down. The stairs slid out and struck us both, knocking us to the ground. After we got up, (with no help from the twins) we slowly started dragging the hugely heavy mattresses down. We had to bring four of them down: one for each of the twins, one for their parents, and one for Sidewinder, because he didn't want to sleep on the cold hard floor.

After we finally got all the mattresses down, (in which one nearly crashed through the wall after sliding down the stairs at top speed,) we had to drag one into my father's room, and I would like to again empathize that Toothless and I got no help from the twins. They sat at the table whispering to each other, and every time I passed by them, Ruffnut would glare at me.

When night finally fell, Sidewinder came in, dragging some dead mice with him that he could use as a pillow, or something. Toothless looked excitedly at me.

_"No,"_ I told him.

The twins had gone back to their house and fetched anything of theirs that wasn't damaged, (which wasn't much at all) and set it by their mattress on the floor. I had set up two of the mattresses parallel to my bed, and, to my surprise, Ruffnut had taken the one closest to me. She had growled at her brother when he pointed out that he had put his stuff their first. I didn't think anything of it. I just figured she was upset.

As we settled down to sleep, Toothless got up on my bed, and curled up next to me. He was so big; he took up most of the bed and forced me to sleep at the edge of the bed. So I had a perfect view of my room, and the twins, who had turned their backs on each other. But as soon as she saw me staring at her, Ruffnut turned her back on me. Why was she so angry with me? I was at total loss.

Ruffnut's POV

Right now I really hated Stoic. Not only had our house burned down, but now we were staying with the one boy on the entire island I couldn't stand to be around. It hurt just being near him. I hated that I loved him so much. And there was no way he could know how I felt. I wanted to tell him how deeply I cared for him, but I couldn't.

And my idiot brother wasn't helping in the slightest. All day he kept asking if he could "be released from his burden" and just tell Hiccup how I felt. I told him to suck it up.

When we settled down to sleep, I could feel Hiccup's eyes resting on me, and it made me shiver. Why couldn't he stare at something else? What did he want from me? I pulled the blanket over my head to try to make it go away. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

I had a horrible nightmare where I was being engulfed in flames that burned everything. I couldn't move, and the pain was intense. A dark figure rose out of the flames, and flicked its knife at me, splattering me with fresh blood. I opened my eyes with a gasp and was horrified to see that a dark figure _was_ standing over me. In the moonlight, I could the glistening of a knife, raised over the figure's head.

I stared in horror as the figure started to bring the knife down on me. I quickly seized the arm and pulled it away from my heart. But it was coming down with such force, that I couldn't stop it from plunging into my shoulder. I bit back a yell of pain as I kicked the figure away from me. I quickly stood up and grabbed my ax, just in time to see the figure rush out of the house.

Panting, I dropped to my knees, shaking. I quickly tore off a strip of cloth from the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulder. Then, making sure my brother and Hiccup were still asleep, I changed into a different shirt so no one would see the blood stained one. Then I collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily.

Who the heck was that? What just happened? Why would someone try to kill me? And for that matter, who would _**dare**_ attack me? I reviewed what happened in my mind. I couldn't see my attacker very well, by I guessed he wasn't very tall. But he had to be pretty muscular to slam that knife down on me.

But as far as I knew, I had no enemies. Except for Hazel, and at the moment, Astrid. But I knew Astrid would never do something like that, and Hazel was too small and weak. Did the figure mistake me for my brother or something? Was that it?

I shook my head. I had no way of knowing, but I knew that I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially my brother. He would overreact, I just knew it. He overreacted about nearly everything. Especially stuff like this. No, I would not tell anyone. I would figure out what happened myself.

Snotlout's POV

I sat in my room, clutching the tiny piece of paper in my hand. I had managed to grab a single love note from Tuffnut's burned room, but one was all I needed. Time to set up my little mischievous plan. I loved being naughty.

This was my cunning plan. I was going to reply to Hazel's letter as Hiccup. I would tell her how deeply in love with her I was. That would create chaos, and maybe I could get Astrid to go after me again. Genius.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. It went something like this:

_Oh my dear Hazel,_

_ I never realized how much I loved you until now. Your beautiful hair has captured me and taken me straight to the stars and your gaze, I love you so. You are so much better than Astrid, I don't know what I ever saw in her. I think about you every night._

_ Love, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

It was the most sappiest thing I had ever written. Perfect. I showed it to Fireworm and she immediately started laughing.

_"That's some good reading right there!" _she giggled.

We snuck out of the house and over to Hazel's house, and slipped the note under the door. Tomorrow, all heck would break loose. Awesome, I couldn't wait.

**Guess what? I'm starting to get out of the "make it up as I go along" phase, and am entering the "I actually know what's going to happen next" phase! Hooray! And Snotlout is right; all hell **_**is **_**going to break loose tomorrow! Yay! It's going to explode in a massive catfight, and bring us one step closer to the main plot of the story. And I bet you're wondering who attacked Ruffnut. Well, if that's not completely obvious, then you really haven't been following along, now have you? Remember to Read and Review, or I won't write, because I'll think none of you like my story.**


	8. Never Throw Water on Fighting Cats

**Yay! Catfight today, and it's going to be bigger than last time! Massive, even! Any bets on who starts it? Astrid, maybe? Anyway, they're also going to get their first warning about being and banished, and Tuffnut has the pressure put on him when he accidentally lets loose a certain secret. Yippee! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8 – NEVER THROW WATER ON FIGHTING CATS

Ruffnut's POV

I had no leads to go on who attacked me. I couldn't figure it out. I noted that Hazel _did_ look a little frustrated the next morning, but that was probably nothing. When the sun rose in Hiccup's house, neither he, nor my idiot brother suspected anything. As they shouldn't. As far as they were concerned, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

I didn't tell the boys what happened, but I did tell Astrid. Despite the fight that we had the other day, she was the only one I felt comfortable talking too. Besides my brother, but I was starting to learn that I should stop talking to him.

"So, you have no idea who it could've been?" Astrid asked when I concluded my tale. I shook my head.

"I might've thought it was Hazel," I said, "But I don't know. The figure was just a little bit taller than her."

"But who else would want you dead?" she wondered, "I don't know anyone who's that short besides Hazel. Maybe she was wearing big shoes or something?"

I laughed. "What idiot would wear high-heeled shoes?" I asked. I sighed and looked around the great hall where we were. Everyone was eating and having a good old time. None of them looked like they were plotting murder.

"Maybe they didn't mean to attack you," Astrid said, suddenly. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"The killer," Astrid said, "Maybe they weren't going after you. Maybe they were going after someone else."

"That's silly," I laughed, "How would I be mistaken for someone else? I don't look like anyone else."

"You look a lot like your brother," Astrid pointed out.

I looked over to where Tuffnut was sitting with the other guys as Snotlout attempted to wow them with some stupid trick. I hated to admit it, but my annoying brother and I did look a lot like. Even though we were fraternal twins, not identical, I hated it when people came over to our house looking for my brother, and thinking he's me. I remember one time when we were younger, I had convinced him to switch places with me just to confuse people. It annoyed me that we looked so alike.

I felt myself shudder. "But who would want to kill my brother besides me?" I wondered, "And why?" That was a good question. Why would anyone want to kill either of us?

Astrid shrugged. "I was just throwing it out there," she said, "But whether they were going after you or Tuffnut, I'd keep my eyes open, if I were you."

I nodded solemnly in agreement.

After we were done in the hall, we both strode out and into sunlight. There, Astrid turned to me. "So, how are you and your brother doing at Hiccup's house?" she asked.

I swallowed hard. She had to bring this up. "Fine," I muttered, "It's a little hard since we don't have much. But Hiccup is really nice to us." Despite my bad attitude, I noted to myself.

As we walked, Hazel ran up to us to cause trouble. "Hey girls!" she said, "I heard your house burned down," she said to me, "Pretty tough. Have you decided when you're moving away yet?" She blinked at us with wide eyes.

"We're not moving away," I told her, bitterly, "My family is living with Stoic and Hiccup until our house can be rebuilt."

Her eyes darkened. "I heard a rumor that you were attacked," she continued, "Doesn't that make you want to move away?"

"Not even remotely," I replied.

Her eyes darkened more. "Well, I hope Hiccup can stand you for that long," she growled, and turned away. I grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, angrily.

"Well, you and that annoying kid argue all the time," she pointed out, "That's got to be irritating him greatly."

"That annoying kid is my brother," I hissed, "And only I'm allowed to make fun of him."

Hazel shrugged. "Whatever," she said, "He's just as brainless as you."

I picked the girl up by her shirt. "Don't talk about my brother that way," I growled, "If you know what's good for you."

Astrid stood by quietly. "Calm down, Ruffnut," she said, not making much of an effort.

"Better listen to her," Hazel warned me. All right. Now this girl was seriously starting to tick me off. And she knew it. She gave me sly grin and I glared at her.

"Ruffnut," Astrid warned. She knew I was starting to get really mad. She could see it. Hazel could see it. It was only a matter of time before I snapped.

Hazel turned to Astrid. "And you," she said, "How do we know Hiccup isn't already sick of you? Has he even hung out with you recently? Has he even looked at you recently?"

Surprised, I looked at Astrid. She looked really annoyed that Hazel had brought her into this. And she had leaned heavily on her sensitive side by bringing up Hiccup.

"I don't need to spend every waking moment with him," she growled under her breath, desperately defending herself.

"He's too good for you," I muttered.

And then all Hell broke loose. Astrid lunged at me, and I threw Hazel to the ground, and she tackled Astrid. I fell to the ground as Astrid wrapped her fingers around my throat, but I was intent on holding onto Hazel, to prevent her from getting away. Hazel turned on me, drawing her dagger, and stabbing me in the shoulder- exactly where I had been stabbed before. I held back a string of angry curses as I pulled the dagger from me and threw it at Astrid. It just barely nicked her, as she dodged out of the way. Scarlet blood oozed from her cheek, as it poured from my shoulder. Hazel desperately tried to get her dagger, but I held her back.

"Hiccup likes me better than both of you!" she hissed at us, "He even wrote me a love note to prove it!"

"Liar!" Astrid hissed, pulling her hair, and twisting her on top of me.

I twisted her arm, but she wouldn't give up. With sharp nails, she scratched at Astrid's eyes, forcing her to let go. As she got up, I grabbed her ankle and pulled. She fell on top of me, as I was still on the ground, and her elbow dug into my stomach. In my pain, I kicked her dagger, which flew into the air, and went straight through my ankle. I let out a painful cry that I could not suppress. Hazel seized the dagger, twisted it, and then pulled it out of my ankle. At that time every tribe member was out side, wondering what was going on. As Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup gathered at the edge of the crowd, Stoic pushed his way through. He grabbed Astrid and Hazel and lifted them off of me. Tuffnut immediately rushed over to help me up.

Stoic was thunderous. "WHO STARTED THIS?" he barked with a voice like Thor.

The three of us looked at each other. Astrid pointed at me, I pointed at Hazel, and Hazel pointed at Astrid. Stoic was not pleased, or amused. He set Hazel and Astrid on the ground and then glared at the three of us. Astrid and I stared at the ground, while Hazel stared up defiantly at the chief. We were so doomed.

The chief opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, my shoulder and ankle were bleeding my life's blood all over the ground, and Hazel looked very smug, the jerk. Finally, Stoic turned to the rest of the tribe.

"Everyone, go home!" he ordered, "Nothing to see here!" As the tribe started to disperse, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout also started to leave, while I leaned on Tuffnut for support. But Stoic called them back. "Not you guys," he said.

As we all stood together, he looked down at us. "Look," he said, in a calm voice, "I don't care who started this, or what it was about. It's none of my business. But I am a chief. I have other things to worry about than you kids constantly getting into fights. This is your first warning. If I have to tell you three more times, then you're banished. Understand?"

"But-" we started.

"Understand?" he repeated in a louder voice. We gulped and nodded. "Good. That goes for the rest of you, too. No more fighting, and no more getting into trouble. Now, I have to go. You should all be heading for home."

As he walked away, I felt myself tremble. How terrifying! We could've been banished on the spot, and there was nothing worse than being banished. We all split and started heading for home, Tuffnut supporting me as I leaned on his shoulder. Hiccup walked on the other side of me, and his arm briefly brushed against mine. A tingle went up my spine at his touch.

Tuffnut's POV

After I got my (stupid) sister to Hiccup's house, I dressed her wounds, (which she kept growling at me that she could do it herself, and then flinching every time I touched them) then made her lay down. After I made sure she wasn't going anywhere, I headed over to Snotlout's house. As soon as he let me in, he bombarded me with questions.

"How's your sister doing? Do you know what that fight was about? Did she tell you? Who won? Where they fighting about me? Do you think they'll be banished? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, in order," I replied, "She's fine. No. No. I don't think any of them 'won'. I doubt it. And no."

Snotlout looked disappointed. "What do you think they were fighting about?" he asked me, honestly.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied, "Probably Hiccup."

"That loser?" Snotlout wondered, as he went into the kitchen to pour drinks, "Why would they be fighting about him? I mean we know Hazel is obsessed with him, and for some reason Astrid is dating him, but your sister hates him."

"No she doesn't," I told him without thinking, "She lov-" I gasped, realizing what I was saying, and covered my mouth with my hands. Snotlout paused in his drink serving and looked at me.

"What did you say?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing," I answered, hastily.

"You know, I thought you were about to say that she loves him," he told me, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

My eyes widened. "I wasn't," I said, "You must've been mistaken."

He strode over to me and looked me directly in the eye. Oh no. "Tuffnut," he said, "Is your sister in love with Hiccup?"

I felt myself tremble. I was weakening. Drat. "Fine!" I blurted out, "Yes! Ruffnut is in love with Hiccup! She doesn't just have a crush on him, she's crazy about him! But you have to promise me you won't black mail her this time! If she finds out I told you, she's going to _murder_ me! I'm serious!"

Snotlout patted me on the back encouragingly. "Don't worry, buddy," he said, "I wouldn't dream of telling her. Her secret is your secret, which is my secret. I won't tell a soul."

"See, now why don't I believe you?" I wondered, "Oh, that's right! Because you've said that before!"

Snotlout looked offended. "Why, Tuffnut!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe you don't trust me! We're pals, aren't we? I won't tell if you won't!"

I sighed. "Fine," I muttered, defeated, "Promise me you won't tell anyone else about this."

He smiled at me. "I promise." He said.

**You all know Snotlout by know. He had his fingers crossed behind his back. He's not a very good friend to poor Tuffnut, is he? Anyway, next chapter is not going to really move the plot along, but I feel I must add it. It's going to be very awkward, and probably a little short, so I promise to update fast. I might get two chapters done in one day! Yay! Remember to read and review! Please?**

**P.S. Did you know that fallow is a shade of yellow or land? I didn't either until one of my reviewers pointed it out to me. I'll never make that mistake again!**


	9. Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!

**Yay! Awkwardness! That's what today is all about. And it only has like, four characters. But that can't be helped. Any more and they would just get in the way of the point of this chapter, which is to torture two of my favorite characters. Enjoy!**

**P.S. In case any of you ever wondered, my favorite characters from the movie are in this order: Hiccup & Toothless, Astrid, Tuffnut & Ruffnut, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, then Stoic. If we're talking about the books, it's a completely different order.**

CHAPTER 9 – KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Note: There isn't actually a kissing scene in this one. Sorry…

Hiccup's POV

I was kind of upset with my father for threatening all of us that we might get banished. Only Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hazel had fought. Was he worried that the rest of us might be encouraged to go beat each other up?

The day after the fight, I sat in my house, reading a book. As I read, I suddenly became aware of someone reading over my shoulder. I turned my head and was surprised to see both Ruffnut and Tuffnut sitting next to me, attempting to read my book. Ruffnut was sitting right next to me, and Tuffnut was leaning over her to get a better look. Surprised, I slowly closed my book, so no one could read it, and stared at them. A puzzled look came over their faces as they realized the book was closed, and they looked at me in confusion.

"Dude, what up?" Tuffnut asked.

"What are you guys doing?" I wondered.

"Well we _were_ reading," Ruffnut answered, irritably.

I sighed and opened the book again. "I thought you guys didn't like to read," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, words," Ruffnut mumbled, eyes locked on the book.

Sighing again, I tried to concentrate on my book. But this was really hard to do when Ruffnut was pressed right up against me and kept telling me to read faster, or when I read too fast she'd flip the page back and growl at me to slow down. It was very frustrating. Tuffnut wasn't much better. He would point at random words and ask what they said, and when I told him he'd mutter: "I knew that." As I turned a page he would always slap his hand down on it because he wasn't done reading it yet. I swore they were just doing this to annoy me or something.

Eventually Toothless lumbered in, just barely fitting through the door. He walked over to me and stared at me, waiting for me to notice him. I suppressed a sigh. _"What do you want, Toothless?" _I asked him.

_"Those two are in my seat," _he replied, nodding at the twins.

_"So?"_

_"Make them leave,"_ he insisted.

_"No,"_ I told him firmly, _"Sit somewhere else."_

_ "Fine!" _he snapped, stomping around to sit by my other side. He peered over my shoulder to see what I was reading. Being that he couldn't read himself, he sniffed my book and gave me a puzzled look.

_"What are you doing boy?"_ he wondered.

_"I have a name, you know," _I muttered, _"And I'm trying to read. But apparently no one wants me too."_

_ "Hey, I think that girl likes you," _Toothless said, completely switching topics. I looked at him and almost laughed.

_"Who, Ruffnut?" _I asked, _"Are you kidding? She hates me!"_

_ "Or does she?" _Toothless asked, slyly.

_"Yes,"_ I replied, firmly. It made me quite glad that only I could understand Toothless. I'm sure Ruffnut would hurt me if she knew what we were talking about. She really didn't like people talking about her as if she wasn't there. So her brother did it all the time.

Toothless continued to attempt to read awhile longer, then nudged me with his nose. _"Kiss her,"_ he said, suddenly. I looked at him surprise.

_**"What?"**_

_ "You heard me,"_ Toothless snorted, _"Kiss her. You know you want to."_

I stared at the dragon, dumbfounded. Was he serious? He was joking, right? Why would I _kiss_ Ruffnut? Unless I wanted to die? Which I didn't. The twins were still attempting to read over my shoulder, and Toothless raised his eyebrow.

_"Go away,"_ I growled, pushing his nose away.

Ruffnut's POV

Eventually Tuffnut went upstairs, claming he was tired. But I knew him better than that. He was setting me up for something. I could feel it. Now that I was all alone with Hiccup, the air suddenly got more tense and thick. You could cut it with a sword.

I pressed lightly to his side, pretending to read over his shoulder. He took no notice of me, so I pressed a little closer. I didn't like this. I felt like I was betraying Astrid, and despite what I thought earlier, I didn't want to do that. I really wish my family and I stayed with some other family, one that didn't have Hiccup. But that was the story of my life.

I suddenly became aware of someone staring at me and I looked up. There was Tuffnut at the top of the stairs, staring down at me. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed in a voice that only he could hear.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, quietly, "Tell him!"

I scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about," I growled, Leave me alone!"

My brother raised his brow in confusion. "Just tell him your feelings for him!" he whispered, "Go on! Can you live with the guilt?"

"Yes," I insisted. I quickly looked at Hiccup to make sure he hadn't heard us. Apparently he hadn't for he had his eyes shut now, probably in sleep.

I turned back to my annoying brother, who was still staring at me. "Go away!" I hissed.

"Yeah, but you should tell him how you feel," he told me. He fidgeted a little nervously, and he seemed kind of anxious. I stared at him in suspicion. He was hiding something I knew it.

"What are you doing, Tuffnut?" I growled at him.

"Nothing," he replied, "What would I be doing? I'm not doing anything! Just tell him!"

"Leave me alone," I hissed, "I mean it, brother. Go away."

"Okay," he said, "But you should tell him. When you do, can I watch?"

That tore for me. I made a move to lunge at him to strangle him. Gasping, he raced upstairs. I felt a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder restrain me. I looked and saw Hiccup staring at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I growled. Then I stood and raced upstairs to beat up my brother. That night I took serious consideration to throwing him out the window.

**And there you go. As I said, it's not very long, but the next one will be longer. And I'm sorry about how long it took me to write this. I'm working on another HTTYD fanfiction at the same time. If you're interested, it's called How to Survive Your Opposites. Remember, R&R! Thankies!**


	10. Strike 1

**Hello! I'm doing chapter 10 now! The kids receive their first strike today! Three strikes, and they're out (AKA banished.) I hope you weren't too disappointed with the last chapter; I came up with it while role-playing with my sister. Anyway, I'll make this chapter longer, and I'm going to include everyone's viewpoint today! Yay! That's Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, AND Snotlout! But not necessarily in that order.**

CHAPTER 10 – STRIKE ONE: THE HUMBLE BEGINING

Toothless's POV

I shushed the dragons, wanting them to calm down so we could start the dragon meeting. We were gaining some recognition, as more dragons had come this time, than the last time. Dragons of all shapes and sizes were here. I looked around at them.

_ "Okay!"_ I called, _"Settle down! Let's get this meeting over with! Who wants to start?"_

_ "I do!" _came the voice of Bones, the Bone Knapper. The giant dragon stepped forward. _"My human, Gobber is worried about the little ones. He over heard the village head threatening them and he doesn't want to see them get banished."_

_ "Yes! We must save our silly people!" _I agreed, _"Any ideas?"_

As everyone murmured to themselves, I could hear something lumbering towards us. Suddenly, one really ugly dragon pushed his way through the crowd. His neck was skinny, but his body was fat. And his eyes were crossed. He smiled at us with an ugly smile.

_"Serry em late,"_ he said with a horrible slur, _"I din know when this was goin on. New one tol' me."_

_ "Um, who are you?" _Stormfly asked.

_"Ah! Where er me manners?"_ the ugly dragon said, _"Me name's Precious Princess. Em Hazel's dragon. Nice te meets ya."_

Now that I looked at him, I could tell he was a Confuzzled, a very confused, but dangerous dragon. They were big and stupid, but deadly accurate and its fire could burn through a mountain. So "Precious" was Hazel's dragon. Figures.

_"Um, well Precious, we were just trying to think of ideas to keep our silly humans out of trouble,"_ I told him, _"The chief says three strikes and they're gone. Any ideas?"_

I knew he probably wouldn't think of anything clever, if anything at all, but I thought I'd try to make him feel welcome. He didn't seem like a bad dragon, unlike his master.

Precious' eyes crossed even more with the effort of thinking. _"Did ya try tellin' em ta knock it off?" _He asked, helpfully.

I sighed. _"No,"_ I replied, _"We'll keep it under consideration. Any other ideas?"_

Precious smirked and raised his head, acting as though he was the cleverest dragon here. Stormfly rolled her eyes and inched away from him.

_"Well, let's think," _Sidewinder said, _"What seems to be the biggest problem? Why do they keep getting in trouble?"_

_ "Because they keep fighting,"_ Horrorcow replied, _"Especially the girls. That last one was horrible! Who brings out knives in a fist fight?"_

_"What were they fighting about in the first place?" _Fireworm wondered.

_"That's what we need to find out,"_ I said, _"All right. I think we should interrogate our little people. Until then, good-night everyone!"_

Fishlegs's POV

I was praying to Thor that nothing would go wrong today. But life hates me, so of course something really bad happened. If I knew what that day held for us, I would've stayed in bed. Hazel was clever…

When I woke up that morning, Horrorcow was sitting on my bed, staring at me. _"Good morning, boy!"_ she said, _"How did you sleep?"_

_"I slept?"_ I asked. Yawning and stretching, I got out of bed and put my boots on. Horrorcow stared at me, smiling. _"Do you mind?"_ I wondered.

_"So, I was watching you sleep last night,"_ she said, ignoring my comment, _"And you were like a little angel! Except for your snoring, which was like KGRAWCK! SHKAAAW!"_

I rolled my eyes and left my house, heading towards the mess hall with Horrorcow following me. When I got there, the other kids and their dragons were already eating. Ruffnut looked like she was still in pain from the fight, clutching her shoulder, and her ankle was crudely wrapped with bandages. Snotlout gestured me over and I went over and sat down next to him.

As we ate, we heard the high irritating familiar voice. "Hello everyone!" Hazel exclaimed, "How are you all today?"

Most of us groaned. Astrid and Ruffnut glared at her. She came over and sat across from Hiccup, as Astrid and I had already taken the spots next to him. She smiled at us with big creepy eyes.

"I got to ride my dragon yesterday," she told us.

"What kind of dragon is it?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"It's a Confuzzled dragon," she replied, "His name is Precious Princess!"

"'His?'" Astrid repeated under her breath.

"Aren't Confuzzleds those really big, ugly, and stupid dragons who can't even fly in a straight line?" I wondered, "Those things are rare! But mostly because they keep accidentally killing themselves."

"Precious Princess is way smarter than any of your dragons!" Hazel snapped.

_"No he's not," _Horrorcow said to me, _"We met him last night. He was dumber than a sack of bricks! He couldn't even talk right."_

_ "Really?"_ I inquired.

_"Yes. He talked with incorrect grammar. It drove me nuts." _She shivered.

Hazel got up and stormed out of the hall. That was okay with us. We continued eating in silence, with the dragons stealing food off our plates. As soon as we were done, we all got up and went to the arena to train.

Hazel and Precious were already there when we got there. She was strapping him up with really frilly leather saddles and stirrups. And other riding stuff like that. She sneered at us as we entered, clearly proud at herself that she got here first.

As we saddled up, Gobber came in, holding a striped flag. "All right, little people, listen up," he said, "Today is a treat for ya. Today, we gonna have a race."

Everyone cheered except me. I already knew who wouldn't win. Horrorcow is lazy.

"The goal is to fly two times around the entire island, and then return here," Gobber explained, "Who ever does that the fastest wins. Got it?"

We all nodded. "Good! Mount your dragons!"

As our dragons had followed us to the arena, there was no need to call them. I clumsily got on Horrorcow's back. As soon as I did, the Gronkle, who had been standing, sat down. I groaned.

_"Come on, Horrorcow!"_ I edged, _"You have to get up! We're going to race!"_

_ "Don't wanna," _she insisted, stubbornly.

I sighed. I heard snickering, and didn't even have to turn to know it was Snotlout.

"Got some problems with your dragon?" he called.

I tried to ignore him. _"If you just put some effort into this,"_ I told my dragon, _"I'll give you a big juicy steak!"_

That perked her up in an instant. She stuck her rump up determinedly. _"Come on, boy!"_ she growled, _"Let's do this!"_

I sighed with relief. This would go smoothly. I knew it would, I just knew it.

What a fool I was.

Astrid's POV

I mounted Stormfly and looked at Hiccup, next to me on Toothless. I smiled at him with a smile that said "Don't you dare go easy on me!" He nodded back and leaned forward, patting Toothless. Gobber walked out in front, holding a flag.

"All right," he called, "I wanna good race. So if ye were thinking of using cheap shots and dirty tricks, that'd be great!" Then he raised the flag to the air. "On your marks!" Stormfly crouched low to the ground. "Get set!" She raised her hindquarters. "Did I say go yet? I don't think so! In fact, forget it! The race is canceled! GO!"

And Stormfly and Toothless took off instantly. Toothless took the lead, but Stormfly and I were right behind him. I could hear Snotlout and Fireworm behind us, and when we turned a corner I saw the twins and Fishlegs. But I didn't see Hazel and her joke of a dragon anywhere.

_Probably trying to find the starting line, _I thought, giggling to myself.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout, "LOOK OUT!" And a huge fireball shot past us. I quickly glanced behind us to see whom I was going to kill for that, and saw Hazel and What's-its-face gaining on us. Oh, she was going down.

I pulled on Stormfly's reins to slow her down enough for Hazel to pass. As soon as she did, I had my dragon let out a breath of fire at Hazel, and then slam past her. Before she had time to rebalance, the others had passed her too.

"All right," I hissed, "Now time for Hiccup." The boy was going down. I turned Stormfly towards my silly boy friend, intending to swoop right past him. Sure Night Furies were some of the fastest dragons alive, but today, Stormfly would be the fastest.

Toothless, out of the corner of his eye, saw us coming and made a dive bomb to gain speed. A Night Fury's secret weapon. But Stormfly would not be taken down that easily. Folding her wings, she gained speed until she and Toothless were wing tip to wing tip. I winked at Hiccup, and just like that, we passed them.

We zoomed around a corner, passing the arena, marking our second lap. One lap to go, and victory would be mine. I turned my head to see what was happening behind me. Toothless was right on our tail, tongue sticking out in determination. Just behind Hiccup and Toothless, Snotlout and Fireworm had turned and were shooting fireballs at Sidewinder and Horrorcow. They dodged easily and retaliated by rushing past. Hazel and Precious were still way behind.

They were all quickly gaining.

_"All right, Stormfly," _I said to my dragon, _"Time to kick it into high gear. Let's go!"_

Stormfly nodded and started beating her wings to gain speed. She started to pull away from the others and take the lead. I heard Toothless growl, then he started flapping his powerful wings. He was determined to win. But so was I.

Suddenly, the arena came into view. We were all neck in neck, determined to win. Every dragon made a dive bomb for the arena. Gobber was standing outside, ready to see who won. As we all nearly crashed into the ground, we'll never know who won. At the very moment we landed, something strange happened. The roof above us started shaking and rumbling.

Stoic and the other adults had been building an extension to our little arena that towered over everything. It was still in the foundation phase, but it was mighty. However, everything was shaking and waving dangerously. Then, before any of us could react, the entire thing collapsed onto us. We all gasped as wood and stone fell, destroying all of our hard work. Our dragons tried to defend us from the falling rubble as best they could, but eventually they couldn't take it and we were all buried.

…

I could hear someone calling to us, but it was so far away. Everything was pitch black. Where was I? What happened? Why did it hurt to move?

Suddenly I remembered. The arena had collapsed. Hiccup, Toothless, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Sidewinder, Fishlegs, Horrorcow, Snotlout, Fireworm, Stormfly, me, we were all buried. But how? What made the arena collapse? Well, first things first, I needed to get out of this rubble.

All of a sudden, a giant piece of lumber that had been pinning me down lifted. Sunlight shone in my face and I saw Snotlout. He offered his hand to me and I gratefully took it. He helped me to my feet, then immediately turned to help his dragon, who was only half buried. I looked around for Stormfly, and saw her nearby, pushing timber and rocks off of her. I saw Tuffnut struggling to throw a wooden beam off of his sister who seemed to be unconscious. I was about to go help him, when Sidewinder appeared and flung the beam away. As Tuffnut pulled Ruffnut out from under the rubble, I heard her start coughing, and I sighed with relief. Fishlegs was brushing dirt off of Horrorcow who looked like she didn't have a scratch on her. Hazel and Precious were looking down at us from outside the arena. She hadn't even gotten buried. That just left two people. I looked around frantically.

"Where are Toothless and Hiccup?" I asked, worriedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. We started calling out to him, when suddenly I saw movement under some rubble. "Over here!" I called.

Snotlout got there first and started digging. Toothless burst from the rubble, holding Hiccup in his arms protectively. I sighed with relief and rushed over to him.

"Hiccup! You're okay!" I called, embracing him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm okay."

We heard a sound behind us and we all turned around. Stoic was standing next to Gobber and he looked really, really angry.

Hiccup's POV

My father had a reputation for having an extremely short temper, and I could tell just by looking at the redness of his face that he was about to blow.

"What happened here?" he asked in the most level voice as he possibly could.

"The arena collapsed on us," I explained, "We were having a race, and when we landed the roof just sort of fell. It wasn't our fault!"

Another thing about my father was, once he decided who he was going to blame for something, his mind didn't change easily. And his mind was made up.

"This is strike one, kids!" he growled, "Strike one for the six of ya! Two more and you're gone! You're out of here for good!" Then he stormed away before any of us could object, muttering, "All that hard work ruined."

We stared after him, amazed. He honestly thought that us racing brought this entire structure down? How could he think that? Besides, Gobber was the one who thought of the race!

No one said anything as we all climbed out of the rubble and out of the arena. Cringing, we all limped back home. None of us escaped without an injury. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and I all supported each other as we slowly made our way home.

Late At Night

That night I lay awake staring at the ceiling. Ruff and Tuff were sleeping soundly and so was Toothless. The big dragon was asleep next to me on the bed, and was slowly nudging me off. Eventually, with one great push, he shoved me off, and I fell right on top of Ruffnut.

With a gasp, she woke up and stared at me with surprised eyes. We stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say to break this awkward situation. I could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath me, and she was gasping for breath. Our lips were nearly touching, for the fall had sent me right into her face.

"Um, Toothless shoved me off the bed," I muttered to her. I slowly rolled off of her as she stared at me.

"Yeah," she breathed, "Dragons will do that sometimes." She rolled over and turned her back on me, and I sighed. Toothless wasn't going to give me my bed back, I knew that, so I lay down and pressed myself against Ruffnut. I heard her take a sharp breath, but that was it.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep. I had a strange dream. The world was swirling around me and everything was blurry. I felt dizzy, and my head hurt. What was going on? Where was everyone? Suddenly, I felt as if I were falling into a deep dark abyss from which there was no escaping.

I woke with a gasp and found myself in my room on the floor. It was still nighttime. For a moment I forgot why I was on the floor, but the loud snoring of a certain dragon reminded me. Toothless had shoved me off the bed. I felt something next to me and looked. Ruffnut was gently grasping my shirt, pressing her forehead to my chest and sleeping soundly. I don't know why, but this comforted me, and I was able to fall back asleep.

Ruffnut's POV

When I woke the next morning I felt more refreshed than I ever had before. I had no idea why. When I opened my eyes, however, breath fell short again. Hiccup was still asleep next to me, sleeping soundly, and breathing softly. Holding my breath, I squirmed my way out of bed and got dressed. Then, trying not to disturb Hiccup or my dumb brother, I put on my boots and went outside.

It was a crisp, cool morning, and I took a deep breath to take it all in. The sun was just coming over the horizon, turning the sky deep pink. As I stared at the sky, I heard someone call my name and turned to see who it was.

Astrid was slowly coming towards me, her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm in the morning chill. She didn't speak until she was standing right next to me.

"Morning!" she greeted, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Not bad," I admitted, "It was a little bit hard because Toothless shoved Hiccup off his bed and he landed right on top of me." I flinched a little when I said this. Why did I bring that up? Astrid didn't have to know about that! I made sure not to mention how close our lips had been to touching. My friendship with Astrid was already strained. I didn't want to strain it more.

But Astrid just nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I would have trouble sleeping too, if a boy fell on me." She smiled at me. "At least it wasn't Fishlegs or Snotlout who fell on you," she continued, "Otherwise I probably wouldn't be talking to you now."

I forced myself to relax and smile. "Yeah," I replied, "If that happened, I don't think I would be able to wake up."

We both laughed heartily. "So," I said, trying to switch topics, "You sleep well?"

Astrid sighed. "Well enough," she answered, "I couldn't stop thinking about how the arena collapsed on us yesterday. Almost as if it was deliberate."

Now that she mentioned it, it did seem rather odd. I also couldn't help noticing that Cake had not been there when it collapsed. "Maybe we should check it out," I suggested.

"Good idea," Astrid said, "Come on, let's go."

We turned away from the sun and headed towards the training arena. I tried not to look towards the spot where my house had once stood as we passed it. They were starting to rebuild it, but they had a long way to go, and I knew it would never be the same.

When we got to the arena we climbed down into the rubble and started searching for anything suspicious. We didn't bother searching through the rubble; we went immediately to the sides where the foundation was. After about twenty minutes of searching, Astrid called to me.

"I think I've found something!" she told me. I rushed over to where she was standing in front of a beam.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," she said, pointing at the beam. What looked to be a bite mark was torn out in a chunk on the beam. Like something had eaten it or something. Something big.

"That must've made the place collapse!" I gasped.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, "These bite marks look familiar. I think I know them." She thought for a long moment. "I got it!" she exclaimed, "I've seen this bite mark in the Dragon Manuel! It belongs to the Conf-" She never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment we were both struck over the head with a plank of wood.

…

When I woke up, I was in Hiccup's house. My head hurt and I couldn't remember anything from that morning. How long had I been out? And why did my head hurt so badly? Why was Tuffnut staring at me as if I had been asleep all day?

"It's about time you woke up, lazy," he said, "It's the afternoon! You've been asleep all day!" He gave me an annoyed glare.

I gave him a blank stare. "I have?" I replied, "I feel like I hit my head on something. Are you sure I was asleep all day?"

"Well, when I woke early this morning you weren't in bed," he admitted, "But when I woke up a little later you were back asleep. I had to go to breakfast without you."

"Oh," I muttered, "Funny, I don't really remember waking up at all. All I know is that my head hurts. Real bad."

Sighing, he couched down beside me and felt the back of my head. He flinched. "Ouch," he hissed, "That's a pretty big bump you have. Maybe you _did_ hit your head on something. Probably while you were out. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

I nodded. "I can't remember it all," I replied.

Tuffnut shrugged. "Oh well," he said, "Probably no big deal. Here, I'll help you stand up." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and I nearly fell over with dizziness. Then, together we left the hut and went on our way.

Snotlout's POV

_"What are you doing little person?"_ Fireworm asked me as I stuffed some of my clothes into a really big bag.

_"What does it look I'm doing?"_ I replied, _"I'm packing! This is my ready to go bag for when we get banished."_

_ "How do you know you'll get banished?"_ my dragon wondered, _"You still have two strikes left. The chief could cool down and revoke your first strike. You never know."_

_ "I do know. That's our luck. And my cousin's. Especially my cousin's. And I bet that Hazel is behind all of this, too."_ I paused in my packing. _"Maybe writing fake love letters to her wasn't such a good idea."_

_ "You think?"_ Fireworm asked, boredly.

I was about to reply when there was a knock on my door. "It's open!" I called, trying to shove an entire roast chicken into one of the pouches. I was quite surprised when Hiccup came in. He had dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten proper sleep last night.

"Dude, what's wrong with you," I asked, "You look like you died or something."

"I feel like I have," he muttered. He looked at my Ready-To-Go Bag. "What are you packing for?" he wondered.

"Um, nothing," I replied, trying in vain to zip it up. "So, uh, what to you want?"

He stared at me blankly and blinked at me several times. "I don't know," he answered, "Something just compelled me to come here. I don't know what it is, but there's something I need to get off my back."

"Is it a tick?" I asked.

He stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"It's just, I've been having these really weird dreams lately," he told me, "I feel like they're trying to warn me about something. Something dangerous and evil. An evil we've seen before, but I don't know what." He sat down on my bed.

I sat down next to him. "You know Hiccup, it's at times like these that my dad tells me a special saying," I told him, "What doesn't kill you the first time, usually succeeds in a second attempt." He looked at me, confused.

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" he wondered.

"Um… I don't know," I replied, "What were we talking about again?"

Hiccup sighed, frustrated, and stormed out of my room.

Tuffnut's POV

My weirdo sister was acting even weirder that day. She kept rubbing the back of her head and muttering something about a wooden beam. When I asked her about it, she told me she couldn't remember why it was so important. I dismissed this all until we saw Astrid.

She, too, was rubbing the back of her head, saying that she must've hit her head on something. When we were listening to Gobber, she would stumble sometimes as if she had suddenly grown dizzy and couldn't stand up. Eventually Gobber sent her back home and made me escort her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she muttered, "My head really hurts, like I hit it on something hard, yet I don't remember falling last night or anything. I'm also really dizzy all of a sudden." As if to empathize her point, her legs criss-crossed as she walked and she nearly fell over. I caught her just in time.

"That's strange," I said as she regained her balance, "My sister has been acting that way too. Did you go out this morning?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Can you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered, "Nothing at all."

"That's odd. Just like Ruffnut," I muttered, "She was out this morning too, but she can't remember any of it. Maybe you two were together this morning, or something."

Astrid stopped. "Yeah," she breathed, "Wait, did she say anything about a wooden beam?" She looked me in the eye.

"She won't stop talking about it," I responded, "But whenever I ask her about it, she says she can't remember why she remembers it."

"It's the same with me," Astrid said, "Maybe we were together this morning. Wait, a little bit is coming back to me! We were doing something, somewhere, and while we were standing by this wooden beam, someone knocked us out from behind!"

"But who would do that?" I wondered, "And why? Unless this beam was important somehow. Can you think of anything else?"

She shook her head sadly. "No," she replied. "That's all I remember, sorry."

"That's okay," I said, "Not like I would be able to put anything together."

Finally, we got to her house. "Thank you for escorting me, Tuffnut," she said, "You're very sweet." Then she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before retreating into her house.

"Ew!" I muttered, rubbing my cheek where she had kissed me.

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see, this chapter was really long. Over 4,000 words! And while for some of you it may not take long to read, it takes a REALLY long time to write. Be that as it may, I have absolutely no ideas for my next chapter, so it may take a while to update again. But I'll tell you, I'll never write a chapter this long again!**

**Also, I would like to thank peppermintpretty for the idea of Toothless shoving Hiccup out of his bed and onto Ruffnut. That was a great idea to me! Thanks!**

**As always, Read and review, or I won't write!**


	11. Strike 2

**Finally! I have an idea! I have to type it up before I lose it! Today the kids go back to Nuthead Isle! Yay! We're gonna learn more about their culture and what pervs they are! Goodie! They're going to finally get the thing Stoic wanted them to get the first time. This certainly didn't happen because I forgot all about it! And the kids get their second strike. I was going to make this strike come later, but I want to get into my real ideas, which all take place while they're banished. So, with out further adu, enjoy the kids' next screw up!**

**P.S. Kudos to those who think they know what happened last chapter!**

**CHAPTER 11 – STRIKE TWO: RETURN OF THE NUTHEADS**

Hiccup's POV

I didn't really think about our past trip to Nuthead Isle until a week after the stadium collapsed. I was eating my breakfast with the twins when Stoic came in. He sat down, took a big chug of his ale, burped, then looked at me.

"Son, I want you and your silly friends to do something for me," he said.

"What is it, dad?" I asked, ignoring Tuffnut's response of "Silly friends?"

"I've just received notice that the thing I requested from Chief Sally of the Nuthead tribe is ready," he explained, "I'd go get it myself, but I have many important chief like things to do. So I want you and your friends to go get it for me."

Immediately, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and I let out a groan. We really didn't want to go back to the Nuthead Isle. They were weird, disgusting, egotistical perverts. NOBODY liked the Nutheads, and the Nutheads didn't like anybody.

"If you do this for me," Stoic went on, "Then I'll wipe your slate clean. No more strikes."

So we pretty much had to go.

Two hours later Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and I were flying back to the Nuthead Isle. Thankfully, Hazel wasn't with us this time, as she claimed she had something to do. We didn't care as long as she wasn't here.

This time we were only taking three dragons with us, Toothless, Fireworm, and Sidewinder, as the others were back on Berk helping with repairs. There were a lot of them these days, it seemed. Astrid flew with me, and Fishlegs with Snotlout.

The Nuthead Isle quickly came into view, and I grimaced. I was really not looking forward to this. Not one bit. We landed what was hopefully near to the village, as we still couldn't see it from the sky for some reason. As soon as we dismounted, Astrid pressed against my side, shivering slightly. I could understand why.

It actually didn't take us long to see smoke rising in the distance where the village was. We headed straight towards it, happy that we wouldn't have to stay for long on this island, unlike last time. As we got closer to the village, Astrid turned to Snotlout.

"Try not to open your big yap this time, okay?" she growled at him.

Snotlout grumbled something, but didn't reply. Finally we were right outside the village and I turned to my friends. "Okay, we get in and out in a few minutes flat," I said, "No stalling. I really don't want to be here longer than we have to."

"Right," Fishlegs muttered, looking all around, expecting Nutheads to pop out at any moment and attack.

I nodded and plunged through the growth. My friends all followed me. As soon as we entered the village, we could see all around us, every single thing. Nutheads were all wandering around, looking busy. They all wore the same general thing, as Nutheads always wanted to see who was one of them. Chief Sally was sitting on a throne like chair, and many, many Nutheads were struggling to carry him. When he saw us, he made them carry him over.

"Ah, I had a feeling I would see you young children again," Sally hissed. "I'm guessing you're here for the important… thing your father wanted?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, "Can you bring it? We really need to get back soon."

"The chief will fetch the item when he so desires," said a tall lanky man standing beside Sally. He had his long blond hair tied in a ponytail, and wore no shirt. He scowled at us with pure hatred in his eyes.

Snotlout looked him over then turned to Sally. "Who's this freak?" he asked.

"Ah, this is Terrance," Sally replied, in a jolly voice, "He's the chief's assistant. My right hand man!"

Snotlout gulped, and smiled nervously at the man, who glared at him.

Sally laughed and turned to me. "I have the package ready," he told me, "But we were just about to have our big banquet. Please, eat with us! Then I will give it to you!"

"Oh, no we couldn't," I muttered.

"Now! Now! I insist!" Sally laughed, leaning down, and slapping me on the back. "Nutheads! To the dining hall! Terrance, reserve some seats by me, for our special guests!"

Terrance glared as Sally and the Nutheads stormed the dining hall. Then he scowled at us. "This way, _children,_" he spat.

We all glanced nervously at each other, and then followed him into the building.

Astrid's POV

I pressed close to Hiccup as we followed the Nutheads. A bunch of them had surrounded us and were poking and prodding Ruffnut and me. I shivered as one touched my neck. We were ushered by Sally to sit down next to him, which we did. Sally smiled at us as we tried not to look at anything.

I sat in between Snotlout and Hiccup, as I did not want to be near any Nuthead. Ruffnut sat across from me, in between Tuffnut and Fishlegs, apparently having the same idea as me. Sally smiled at us as Terrance stood beside him, glaring at us.

"So how is life on Berk?" Sally wondered.

Hiccup tried to smile politely. "Not bad," he said, "It's gotten a lot better now that we're working with dragons instead of against them."

Sally nodded. "That's good news," he replied, "I would hate for anything to happen to my neighbors." He smiled affectionately at us, and it made me uncomfortable. What was he playing at? What was his game? I couldn't figure it out.

That look he was giving us. I knew that look; I had seen that look before. That was a look of genuine love. For some strange and unexplainable reason, Sally loved us for the small amount of time we knew him. Why was that? We had done nothing would make him feel this way. It was borderline creepy. Strike that, it _was_ creepy.

I nudged Snotlout in the side as he turned to show off his muscles to the Nuthead sitting next to him. "What?" he hissed.

"We've got to get out of here," I muttered, so Sally and Terrance couldn't hear me, "I don't like the way those two are looking at us." I gently nodded my head at them.

Snotlout scoffed. "I don't like the way any of these Nutheads look at us," he said, "But it doesn't bother me because they're Nutheads."

I sighed with frustration. "Yes," I growled, "But have you seen the way _those two_ are looking at us?"

He glanced over my shoulder and saw the warmth in Sally's eyes as he tried to strike up a conversation with the others. Then he noticed Terrance, who for some reason was scowling at Tuffnut and Ruffnut, who were staring at the table.

"Ugh, you're right," he muttered, "We've got to get out of here."

"Dinner is served!" The chef called, bursting from the kitchen.

"After we eat," Snotlout said, his mouth drooling. I sighed, annoyed.

As soon as all the plates of food were set in front of us, Sally told us to dig in, and every Nuthead, and Snotlout, nearly shoved their entire face into their food. The rest of us merely stared at our plates, pondering whether they were poisoned or not.

Eventually, Sally leaned over and smiled at us. "You must be hungry," he said through a mouth full of food, "Eat up! Eat up!"

I glanced at Hiccup who shrugged. Then we all started eating slowly, taking our sweet time. We were only half way done when the chef took our plates away.

Sally let out a belch and sighed, patting his stomach with content. "Ah! What a nice meal to share with friends!" he said, "Well, I have a promise to keep! Terrance! Go get the package!"

"Yes, sir," his man growled. He was back almost instantly with an elegantly decorated box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with a dragon pendant that had rubies for eyes. It was awe-inspiring.

Sally took it from him and handed it to Hiccup. "This is what your father wants," he said, "Be careful, and don't lose it."

Hiccup nodded and politely thanked him. Then we all made our way through the crowd of Nutheads who reached out their arms to touch and stroke us. It was down right unnerving. I felt one hand brush against my cheek, and another stroked my hair. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

Finally we got back to our dragons and I hopped on Toothless behind Hiccup. Without looking back, we took off towards Berk.

Snotlout's POV

All in all, I was satisfied as we flew back to Berk. Stoic was gonna wipe our slate clean, I got to stuff my face full of food that wasn't poisoned, and nothing could possibley go wrong while Astrid was holding the box. I didn't know what the Chief wanted with a necklace, but hey, I didn't care. It was none of my business.

_"There's Berk!"_ Fireworm called to me, gesturing with one wing.

_"You're right!"_ I exclaimed. "Can you believe it?" I called back to Fishlegs, "We're gonna do it! Nothing bad is gonna happen! We didn't screw up this time!"

And then disaster struck. As we were flying by an island right next to Berk that was filled with a dense forest, suddenly a firey blast shot out and struck Toothless. He roared with pain, and jarred Hiccup and Astrid. I watched with horror as the box flew out Astrid's hands and fell towards the ocean.

"NO!" I cried. I pulled Fireworm into a dive after it. She reached out her long neck to grab it, and she almost reached it when a huge creature leaped out of the ocean, swallowed the box, then dived back into the ocean. Fireworm just barely stopped in time as we all stared with shock and horror.

"What just happened?" Ruffnut asked in disbelief.

"What shot at us?" Hiccup wondered, turning towards the forest. They could see nothing.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Fishlegs wailed, "We can't go after it! That thing was huge! It could eat all of us in one gulp!"

"I guess we're just going to have to go and tell my dad what happened and hope he believes us," Hiccup muttered, defeated. We all nodded and slowly made our way back home. There was no point in rushing home now. We had failed. We were going to get another strike. And I could already see our banishment around the corner.

Fishlegs's POV

"I don't believe this!" Stoic yelled, "It was a simple task! Get a box from Chief Sally! And you kids can't even do that right!"

"Calm down, Stoic," Gobber said, giving us all a sympathetic look. We were lined up in front of the chief and as soon as Hiccup finished telling him what had happened, Stoic blew his top off. He was pacing in front of us, as red as a tomato.

"Quiet, Gobber," Stoic snapped, "I am very disappointed in you kids. Not only did you fail, but you make up a story about a fish eating it? What is wrong with you?"

"But sir!" I called, "It really did happen!" I stopped, realizing what I did. I just spoke out of line! Not only that, I just spoke back to the chief! Gulping, I stepped back in line.

Stoic glared at me, before addressing all of us. "You all now have two strikes," he growled, "One more strike, and I'm banishing the lot of ya. Now get out of my sight!"

We all gasped and raced out of the building into the pouring rain that awaited us.

**We're getting closer and closer to the kid's banishment. Look forward to Chapter 13, that's the (un)lucky number. And just to answer any questions, yes, Hazel did blast at them. She was on Precious Princess.**

**And I forget which of my fan fics I did this in, but if I called Hazel Cake at any point in this story, then I'm sorry, that was a typo. I don't feel like seeking out which chapter that was and replacing it, so you'll just have to live with it.**

**Next chapter is Chapter 12, and I'm going to spend nearly the entire chapter setting up for chapter 13. And I'm **_**almost**_** half way done. Probably another 14 or fifteen chapters after they're banished. Depends on how long my ideas last.**

**As always, read and review! Reading your comments gives me inspiration to write!**


	12. The Set Up and Let Down

**We're getting closer to banishment! I don't know how long this chapter is gonna be, because I only have a few isolated things I had planned to get done. So I'm going to be setting up for the next chapter where the final straw lands on the camel's back. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 12 – THE SET UP AND LET DOWN**

Hiccup's POV

When I woke up Tuffnut and Ruffnut were on the couch, asleep. They looked like they had slept there all night, and were leaning on each other. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ruffnut. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Eventually I fell asleep too, leaning against Ruffnut.

I had a very strange dream when I fell asleep. I dreamed my friends, Toothless and I were standing with our backs to a cliff. A vast dry land stretched in front of us. Also in front of us were three shadowy figures with evil glowing red eyes. One had a giant sword, one had a bow with arrows, and the last had a long, sinister whip. They raised their weapons to strike us, when suddenly a giant shadow loomed over us. We all turned to see a giant dragon, even bigger than the one I had defeated. It let out a loud roar and started to raise itself over the cliff.

That's when I woke with a start. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just starting to wake. I quickly stood and raced back to my bed. I acted as if I had just woken up as well. Without saying anything, I walked past them to the kitchen. As I made breakfast (as I did every morning) I over heard the twins talking.

At first they were talking quietly to themselves, but as time went by, I don't think they noticed that their voices were getting louder.

"You're making too big of a deal out of it, Ruffnut," Tuffnut told his sister.

"Oh, am I?" she growled, "Look what's happened since this thing began. I've gotten into two fights with my best friend. _You_ have to keep a secret, which everyone knows you can't. We've had to go to the Nuthead's isle twice. And now we're being threatened with banishment!"

"I'm pretty sure all that wasn't caused by _that,_" Tuffnut muttered. It mad me itching to know what _that_ was. "I'm almost certain that most of this stuff was caused by Hazel."

"How certain are you?" Ruffnut wondered.

"Like, 40%," her brother replied.

Sighing with exasperation, Ruffnut got up and joined me in the kitchen. She stood next to me, starring into the pot that I was making something in. She was standing so close to me, that I had no elbowroom.

I coughed to get her attention. "Um, do you mind?" I asked.

She looked at me. "No," she responded. She didn't move an inch.

I sighed and scooted away from her. As I did, she glared angrily at me.

"Well!" she scowled. At that moment Tuffnut appeared on my other side. When I looked at him, annoyed, he simply smiled at me.

"Sup?" he asked.

So, with the twins suffocating me, I continued with whatever it was that I had thrown into the pot. Eventually my father came down and stormed out the door. I could tell he was in a bad mood, because he hadn't even stopped for breakfast. Leaving my pot, and as Tuffnut and Ruffnut nearly fell over (they had been pressing really hard against me,) I went out the door to my father.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked him. He turned to me and I flinched at how red with anger his face was. I knew he was still mad about our failure. I wanted to say something that would make him forgive us, but I couldn't think of anything.

"I'm very annoyed, Hiccup," Stoic growled, "I'm trying to think of something for you kids to do that you won't screw up, but I can't. For now, you and your friends are to clean the Great Hall after every meal, and you eat last. Maybe after awhile I'll forgive you." Then walked away towards the arena that was still being cleared.

My heart sank as I walked back inside. The twins were still on the floor, trying to get up and yelling at each other at who should stand up first. Sighing, I helped them both to their feet, (Ruffnut scolding me because I helped her brother up first) and told them what my dad had said. They reacted exactly how I knew they would.

"I don't want to clean the Great Hall!" Tuffnut whined, "Do you know how big that place is? Big!"

"And after every meal?" Ruffnut added, "That'll take forever! Even with all six of us!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," I told them, "So we might as well just get it done with. Maybe my dad will become less annoyed with us if we do."

They grumbled their responses.

Tuffnut's POV

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, and I were sitting at a table in the Great Hall, talking about battle strategies. Gobber was telling us about the entrance to battle.

"When you're running into battle, you want to shout something loud and intimidating," Gobber was saying, "Something like-"

At that moment the door burst open and my sister stood there. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed at me.

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath. I leapt up from my seat as Ruffnut charged at me, going straight for my throat. We ran desperately around the hall, Ruffnut screaming at me. I might've out run her, if I hadn't tripped over Fishlegs's foot and fell to the ground. She tackled me and wrapped her fingers around my neck.

"I can't believe you told him!" she shouted at me, wringing my neck and shaking me senseless, "After I told you not to! You are so dead!"

"I didn't mean to!" I chocked out, "He tricked me and I told him not to do anything!"  
That didn't quell her anger at all. "I can't believe how gullible you are!" she growled, "This isn't over!" She let go of my throat and stormed out of the hall.

I glared at Snotlout, who was doubled over in laughter. Some friend he was.

…

As we walked out of the hall, I stopped Snotlout. "What did you do this time that's got my sister so peeved at me?" I growled to him.

"Oh, I told her I was going to tell Hiccup her secret unless she went on a date with me," Snotlout replied casually, as if he had done nothing wrong, "She also has to kiss me for at least three seconds."

I glared at him. "That's what I told you _not_ to do!" I reminded him, "She's never going to forgive me for telling you! I might as well go jump off a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom! That will still be less pain than the amount she's going to inflict on me!"

"If you do jump off a cliff, can I watch?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout!" I exclaimed, "I'm serious!"

"So am I," he replied.

I sighed angrily and stormed off for Hiccup's house. Snotlout stared after me. "Okay!" he called, "See you tomorrow, buddy!"

**This chapter was a lot shorter than I meant it to be, but because I spent such a long time away from it, I forgot what I wanted to do. Ah well. At least I thought of how to start what gets them banished, because I had no idea before.**

**So you know the drill, read and review, and I promise I'll have the next chapter up faster than this one. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long.**


	13. Strike 3

**Finally! Chapter 13! The kids screw up badly and are banished, finally getting to the main plot of the story! Yay! Yay! Okay, here we go! Finally!**

**CHAPTER 13 – STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE BANISHED!**

Astrid's POV

There was a note on my door when I woke up the next day. It was from Stoic. It read:

"Dear Astrid,

Your punishment starts tonight after dinner. You and the others will be cleaning the Great Hall. Hope you don't screw up this time!

Stoic."

Angrily, I crumpled the paper up and threw it at the ground. Clean the Great Hall! That would take forever, even with six of us! I was about to think seven, when I remembered that _Hazel_ wasn't being punished at all. I hated her even more for it.

I decided to go see what my boyfriend (AKA Hiccup) was doing, so I went to his house. I found him and Toothless trying to move a big couch that was so heavy that even Toothless was having a difficult time with it. I walked up behind Hiccup.

"Why are you moving that couch?" I asked in his ear.

He jumped and turned around. "Astrid, don't do that," he said, "You startled me."

"That was the point," I told him, "So what's with the couch?"

"My dad is making me take it outside," he responded, "He says it's old or something and wants to get rid of it. But it's so heavy!"

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"Yes, please," he replied.

Together, the three of us managed to drag the couch out of the house, although we had trouble when we got to the front door. When we were done, we sat down.

"I can't believe your father is making us clean the Great Hall!" I muttered, "That will take forever! And every day? After every meal? When are we supposed to train?"

"I don't know," Hiccup sighed, "The best thing we can do right now is just do as he says and hope he calms down eventually. It might not be as bad as we think."

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was as bad as we thought. Not only were we not allowed to eat until we had finished cleaning, but there had been some sort of argument between Gobber and Snotlout's father that caused everyone to break out into a food fight. So now there were food globs everywhere, and the six of us had to clean it all up. There was even food on the ceiling that kept dripping onto our heads. I didn't think it could possibley get any worse.

But of course it could. Aside from the fact that no one was talking to each other, Ruffnut shooting her brother nasty looks (okay, that's actually normal,) and Fishlegs eating the food off the floor, we had no way to get the food off the ceiling. It was well past midnight, and probably growing light out by the time we had finished cleaning the rest of the hall. Now we just had to do the ceiling.

We all stood, staring up at it, trying to figure out a way to do it without using our dragons. We could've used a ladder, but they were in the tool shed, and that was locked up until morning.

Snotlout let out an annoyed sigh. "How'd the adults even get food on the ceiling anyway?" he asked, "It's so high up!"

"What are we gonna do?" Fishlegs wondered, "Even if we stood on each other's shoulders, we could never reach that high!"

I immediately wished he hadn't said that; as Snotlout started to grow a wicked grin on his face. A grin I would live to hate for the rest of my life.

Fishlegs's POV

Ten minutes later I was standing on a small tower of stacked tables, wondering why I had opened my big mouth. Astrid was standing on my shoulders, who was holding Ruffnut on her shoulders, who was holding up Tuffnut on her shoulders, and he had Hiccup on his shoulders, and Snotlout was at the top of this rickety tower, scraping at the food on the ceiling.

"Hold it steady down there, Fishlegs!" Snotlout called to me.

"Okay!" I squeaked back, barely being able to breathe. I felt my knees shaking, and I didn't know how much more I could take. Already I knew I was not going to last very long.

"Don't worry!" Snotlout shouted at me, "I'm almost done!"

"Yay!" I muttered, my legs wobbling.

It wasn't until five minutes later when Snotlout shouted "I'm finished!"

And then my knees gave out. I let out a loud yell as my legs buckled beneath me, and every one started falling from the air. As we lay on the tower of tables, groaning of pain, the tables started to shake.

"Of course," Hiccup muttered, right before all the tables collapsed.

We might have been able to salvage something of this mess, if one of the table legs hadn't flown through the air and struck a torch on the wall, knocking it to the ground. We all stared in horror as the walls started to go up in flames, including our only exit.

"Oh no!" Astrid exclaimed, "What are we gonna do?"

No one got to answer as the flames got bigger and the smoke started to fill our lungs. Though we were huddled together, I could hardly see anyone through the thick smoke. Were we going to die here? Trapped by our flame prison?

In spite of myself, I briefly wondered what was going to kill us: choking on the smoke, or burning to death from the flames.

I could already hear my friends' harsh coughing getting worse.

"We've got to get out of here somehow!" I heard Ruffnut rasp.

Through the smoke, I could see Hiccup get unsteadily to his feet. "Come on," he said, weakly, "I've got an idea. We can use this table as a shield to break the door down!"

As fast as we could, we propped up one of the broken tables, which had snapped right in half. Then, holding it up, we rushed at the door. We crashed through the wall easily, and out into the open air. And we hadn't done it a moment too soon, for as soon as we were out, the entire building collapsed.

Snotlout's POV

I stood with my friends as we watched the Great Hall burn. How did this happen? We were just supposed to clean the place, not burn it down! And I knew someone was going to blame me for this.

As I expected, Astrid whacked me hard on the head. "Good going, Snotlout," she growled.

"What did I do?" I snapped back.

"It was your brilliant plan that caused this to happen!" she pointed out.

"Well I didn't know that was going to happen!" I explained angrily, "Besides, I didn't see any of you coming up with any ideas. You were all standing there gaping like a bunch of idiots!"

"I think we might be being a little harsh on ourselves," Hiccup murmured.

"Oh shut it, loser!" I growled.

"Don't talk to Hiccup that way!" Astrid shouted at me.

"Of course," Ruffnut spoke up, "Hiccup needs his little girlfriend to fight his battles for him. How courageous."

"Put a sock in it," Astrid hissed at her.

"Oh come off it," I said, "Like you don't need anyone to fight your battles."

"What did you say to me?" Ruffnut asked venomously, stepping up to me.

"You better watch it," I warned her, "Don't want your secret to slip out, do you?"

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me," she growled.

"I would like to point something out," Fishlegs interrupted.

"Shut up, Fishlegs," Astrid ordered.

I don't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly, all six of us were fighting. More determined to cause our opponent physical harm than coming out on top, we punched and kicked and bit and scratched. Hiccup was underneath me as, trying to fend me off as I wrapped my fingers around his throat. Astrid had one strong arm around my neck, pulling me off the small boy, and cutting off my air. Ruffnut tackled her from the side, and also shoved her into Tuffnut and the three of them went down. Fishlegs was trying to pull us apart, but was having little success. We spat venom at each other, and I felt a hard kick in my side from Tuffnut. I wrestled Astrid to the ground, and I saw Ruffnut pounce on Hiccup.

This fight might have continued all night, when suddenly there was loud pounding of many feet and we were suddenly surrounded by around twenty Vikings, all pointing bows and blow guns at us. Our fight paused, ending as suddenly as it had begun.

I looked around and realized with a jolt that I didn't recognize any of the men who surrounded us. I knew they were from Berk, but for some reason, I had no idea who they were. Then I looked at the others and saw that we all had injuries. Astrid had a cut above her eye, Fishlegs was holding his nose, Ruffnut was lying on the ground, clutching the side of her head, Hiccup had a cut lip and bruises, Tuffnut had his arms wrapped around his stomach, and I felt one of my eyes swelling, even though I couldn't quite remember getting punched in the eye. We were all breathing heavily, looking around at the men who surrounded us. There was utter silence.

"It's the man," Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup tried to put on a charming smile. "Good evening, everyone!" he said in a chipper voice, hoping to sound friendly.

"No!" I warned, shaking his shirt collar, "No! You don't talk! You're not very good with speaking the words and them coming out nice things! You keep it shh! Snotlout will handle this. Hiccup says nothing!"

Hiccup nodded as I turned to the men. I put on a winning smile. "Hey there!" I greeted, "Sorry for making so much noise and all, but some of us just couldn't control our tempers!" I tried not to look at Astrid as I said this. "Just went a little koo-koo in the head!"

"Hey, don't call us koo-koo in the head!" Hiccup interrupted.

"Shush!" I hissed impatiently, "I will handle this!"

I started to say more when I suddenly felt something sharp shoot me in the arm. I looked down and saw a tiny dart sticking from my arm. "Ow!" I gasped, "Ow. Wow, I feel really weird." I tumbled backwards and Hiccup just barely managed to catch me in time. "Really, really weird," I continued, starting to feel a little loopy and sleepy, "Hey! Aw, I love you guys!" I patted Hiccup on the head as the others came over to look at me. "I love you so much…"

And then all was dark.

…

I didn't know if I was asleep or not. Stars floated all around me as my friends stood next to me, dressed in strange clothes. Mushrooms started to come to life and dance all around, and I smiled. How nice.

Then I felt a rush of cold air and I opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was and weakly reached out a hand. I heard lots of yelling, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked and saw a tiny dart. "Oh no…" I muttered.

I drifted off again.

…

When I came to again, I was tied to pole next to the other five. They were just waking up as well. I saw Stoic standing in front of us as my vision started to come back. Stoic was addressing a large crowd of Vikings at the edge of the village.

"… And you can see the destruction these kids have caused," he was saying, "And so it is with a deep and very heavy heart that I must banish these six from Berk, never to return."

That woke us all up real quick. "What?" we all asked at the same time.

Stoic ignored us. "They will have an hour to pack their things, and then they will be banished from Berk forever."

We were untied from the poles and sent on our way. Fireworm looked very concerned when I came into my room looking grim.

_"Boy,"_ she said, _"What is the matter? Where are you going?"_

_ "I'm leaving, Fireworm,"_ I told her, _"I've been banished."_

_ "What? No!"_ she cried. She let out loud sobs as I brought out my suitcase that I had pre-packed with stuff for a long journey. I left my house and didn't look back.

I was the first one back to Stoic, who refused to look at me. The next one back was Hiccup, and as soon as he reached me, our ankles were shackled together. Tuffnut and Ruffnut came next, and they, too, were chained to us. The same happened with Astrid and Fishlegs. When we were all back, Stoic spoke to the crowd once more.

"By the will of Thor," he shouted, "I banish these six teens from our tribe! Be gone!"

A lot of people in the crowd jeered as we slowly started leave the village. We were almost there when we heard someone call to us. Gobber and Toothless quickly ran towards us.

"Before you kids go, I have something for ya," Gobber told us.

"What is it?" Fishlegs wondered.

"I'm not supposed to tell ya this," Gobber warned, "But there is a way for ya to become un-banished."

"There is?" I asked excitedly. Gobber silenced me.

"Here, take this," he said, handing a roll of parchment to Hiccup, "It will tell ya what to do. Come on, Toothless, say yer good-byes."

Toothless rubbed himself against Hiccup sadly, before slowly walking with Gobber back towards the village. As we stared, I could've sworn I saw Hazel a distance away glaring at us.

**There we. Go that's the end… of this chapter. I know it was a little bit more serious than other chapters, but I was afraid that if I made it too goofy, it would take away from the point. Next chapter the kids start off on their long road of banishment, and they find that someone has followed them. Who is it? R&R to find out!**

**PS: Did anyone happen to notice that a certain someone didn't say a single word through this whole long chapter? Do you know who that was?**


End file.
